Hope
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Spencer's lived in the abbey for three years, then the blonde's assigned to Bryan and soon his entire life's changing... A growing up DBoy fic... [Yaoi, Abuse] Updated 11.10
1. Prologue

**Fire: **Thank you to everyone for their reveiws on "_Sun, Surf and Spencer_", expecially Physis, she was my last reveiwer... And thank you for the reveiws on "_Our Punishment_"...

**Diligodea: **I'm REALLY sorry, but that fanfic's gone dead, I'll make another to replace it though... Sorry...

**Schizoid Mouse: **Thank you, and the fav means a lot...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in beyblade…

**WARNING: Please don't mind if I become a little cheesy or morbid with the story, I'm not feeling very good thanks to some home problems… Also this is my pity story, made and only continued when I don't feel very good…**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

He shuffled in his spot, earning a light glare from the adult next to him. The snow was crunchy and the wind was cold, chilling his pink cheeks. He was wearing a warm jacket, the material feeling fuzzily nice on his arms, the t-shirt he was wearing underneath it failing to keep him warm.

He watched curiously, blue eyes scanning the street, twice, three times over. Not once in his three years of living in the abbey, had he been asked to greet a new student. Then again, he'd probably been too young, he was only nine now.

"Remember Spencer, only talk when you're asked or when I tell you to." The little boy nodded, glancing up at the man. Boris was stern, sadistic and more than a bit… insanely scary at times and slightly… wrong - Spencer hadn't found out why yet, but he knew there was something. He had combed back, purple hair and red eyes that were usually hidden behind grey goggles. At the moment he was wearing an off black trench coat, staring effortlessly down the street.

Spencer's eyes blinked and grew in excitement as he saw a woman approaching, a young boy hanging off her hand. She looked anxious, hurriedly pulling the child along. Her light blue hair was jolting from side-to-side and up and down behind her. Her soft green eyes darting from the child to what Spencer could guess was Boris. She stopped in front of them, her face flushed from her previous pace.

The boy had lilac hair and his mother's green eyes. He was clothed in a tattered blue scarf, long white pants (that looked slightly too big for him), a blue t-shirt and a dark blue jacket. Spencer blinked, the boy looked to be about the same age as him and he was cuddling a stuffed animal.

Spencer watched the child cower behind his mother's leg, a bit curious as to how the little boy was acting. He seemed very shy, almost scared of them both, his emerald eyes darting from himself to Boris.

"Mrs Kuznetsov, we've been waiting." Boris extended a hand. The woman took it, her son's hand still clasped in her left. She looked very reserved, hesitantly pulling her hand back. Boris smirked, looming over the woman's son, "This must be the young Bryan."

The boy shuffled further behind the woman's legs, making the woman give off a small smile, "Don't be shy Bryan," She said, kneeling down next to him, still holding his hand tight, "This man's going to be taking care of you for a while."

Her voice was soft, soothing and calming the boy's jittering nerves. He jumped horribly when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. His big eyes blinked, his tiny arms holding his plushie close.

He nodded, his eyes rising to stare at the man, his green eyes searching him, "Hello." It was a pitiful greeting, his already small voice failing him as he stared into the man's eyes. He didn't like them, they frightened him; they were red… He didn't like the colour red.

Boris smirked down at him, nodding politely, "I'd like you both to meet Spencer. He'll be Bryan's mentor, so to speak." The blonde boy smiled at the other boy. Bryan shied away, hiding behind the width of his toy.

Mrs Kuznetsov nodded too, sending him a kind smile. Spencer blushed a bit at it; he didn't receive many smiles from women. There weren't any in the abbey. He watched as the woman blinked back tears, turning back to her son's saddened gaze, "I'll see you soon sweetie. Okay?" She received a small nod.

Spencer watched, squeamish during their goodbye. They hugged and kissed each other's cheeks, each looking like he didn't want to let go. He wasn't used to this kind of show of emotions, the goodbyes he'd experienced either involving a simple 'goodbye' or nothing at all.

She stood, eyes shimmering sadly, "Bye Bryan, Spencer. Mr Balcov please take good care of him." She was still holding back her tears. Her voice quivering as she talked. She dared a last look at her son, knowing she wouldn't be seeing him for a long while. He was staring up at her, their near identical eyes meeting She tore her's away, finally letting go of her son's hand.

Boris nodded, smirking, "Bryan will be treated well. We do hope to see you soon." He placed a hand on the youth's head, pulling him along as they walked through the abbey's gates. Spencer sent her a long, worried glance, hearing a quiet sob rack her body.

He waved, trying to make her feel better, his face falling as he saw her collapse, hands covering her face, her body shuddering violently.

"Bye…"

* * *

**Fire: **Prologue complete, please heed the warning and please review... Anything's appreciated, even flames...  



	2. Chapter 1

**Wasurenaikara: **Thanks for the review…

**Bryankuznetsov: **Thank you…

**Frosticdranzergirl: **You don't need to worry about that, but thank you anyway… Here's an update…

**DarkMageQuisits: **Really? Thank you… I've been thinking about it for ages…

**Disclaimer:** Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Spencer watched the new kid. He seemed almost… out of place.

They were walking to his room, their footsteps the only noise in the dark, cold corridor. Bryan hadn't said a word during the entire trip, his arms holding his toy close to his chest, his lips only moving when he licked them, relieving them of their dryness.

The blonde repeatedly stared at him, his oceanic eyes wandering up and down the boy's frame.

Boris had ordered that he share his room with Bryan, even though it had only one bed and only one cupboard and there were other available rooms in the abbey. He'd told him to inform the new boy of the rules, and to walk him around and take care of him. Spencer had agreed; Spencer always did as Boris said.

He stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets, "So… How old are you Bryan?" The little blonde questioned, eager to start a conversation and squash the silence.

The boy's answer was quiet, "Eight." Bryan pulled his animal closer, collecting his courage, "You?"

"I'm nine." Spencer smiled, "You're very quiet, you'll have to learn to talk a bit more."

Bryan made a face, both disgusted and silly, "Everyone's scary, like that man back there."

"Boris?"

The boy nodded, "He… scares me."

"He scares everyone." Spencer agreed. They stopped in front of a large brown, wooden door, "Why do you hold that … thing like that?" His hand turned the cool doorknob, the door squeaking as it opened, doing so again as he closed it after them.

Bryan held the animal out, showing Spencer what it actually was: a bird of some sort, "Mr Falcon? He protects me. All I have to do is hold him."

Spencer stared at him quizzily, his eyebrow raised in question, as he examined the bird, "How can a stuffed pigeon protect you?"

"Mr Falcon isn't a pigeon, he's a falcon and he just does." Bryan huffed, his cheeks inflating in annoyance.

Spencer smiled, "You're cute."

Bryan blushed, "Thank you."

Spencer sat on the bed, motioning for the other to join him. Bryan hurriedly sat beside him, nervously swinging his legs off the side, his eyes gazing around the room.

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The stone walls were cold, making the room cool. There was a cupboard in the corner, a small set of drawers next to it. There was a small bathroom at the back of the room, the door was removed, the steel hinges rusty.

"Do you have any clothes?"

The question made caught Bryan by surprise. He shook his head, "Mr Balcov said he had some for me."

The blonde boy nodded, "They'll all have this logo on it." He motioned to the orange, white and blue logo on his jacket, "The 'B' stands for BIOVOLT and that stands for something I can't remember." Bryan nodded, removing his scarf, "You can have the right half of the cupboard and bottom two drawers if you want, I don't mind and we'll choose which half of the bed you're sleeping on later." Spencer went on. He talked about the rules which he remembered, about the rooms he wasn't allowed to go in, about the kids they both had to watch out for. The blonde placed a finger on his lip as he eventually ran out of things to say.

"So… I'm not allowed to take Mr Falcon with me?"

"I think it'd be safer for you and him if you left him here." Bryan nodded, his green eyes wide and panicy. He didn't want Mr Falcon to be hurt! "You can cuddle up to him at night though, I won't mind." He received another nod.

Spencer sighed, laying back on the bed, letting his eyes fall shut as he yawned. It was cut in half by a small gurgle. "I'm hungry." Bryan mumbled, rubbing his tummy thoughtfully.

Spencer jumped off the bed and glanced at the clock. It said seven, five, six, all he knew was that dinner was at eight, zero, zero and that breakfast was at seven, zero, zero. But he was slowly catching on; he'd just started learning the time in his classes. "Well… We have been in here for a while. Come on dinner should be getting served."

He watched as the other boy smiled shyly, gingerly placing Mr Falcon on the bed, covering him with his scarf, "We'll be back soon Mr Falcon, don't worry. I think Spencer will protect me for a while."

The blonde blinked at the remark. Him, protect? He still got picked on, how was he supposed to protect Bryan? How was _he_ supposed to keep the littler boy safe? Spencer shook his head slightly, the boy didn't know any better. He nodded, yep, that was it. His mind snapped to attention, maybe Boris had told Bryan he would protect him? He cringed at the thought. He'd heard a few stories about other boys that had been punished: they'd been hit, some were captive in their rooms for a few days. He had never done anything against Boris' will, he'd never wanted to experiment and see if the stories were true. Maybe it would be better to try and protect Bryan, just to be safe.

"Spencer…" He blinked, "Are you okay?" Bryan had moved so he was right up in front of him, their noses nearly touching.

He nodded, backing away from the other boy, opening the door as he backed into it, "This way."

**o0o0o**

Bryan stared. He'd never seen so many children in the one area before. He jumped as a boy bumped into him, "Hey! Watch where you're going."

"S-Sorry…" Bryan bounded over to Spencer, clinging to his arm, making the blonde glance down in surprise.

Spencer hadn't noticed that Bryan wasn't walking along side him. When he'd realised the boy had stopped, he'd started to panic. How was he supposed to protect the younger boy if he didn't know where he was? The fact that Bryan was now latched tightly onto his arm made him feel extremely uncomfortable, yet relieved at the same time.

"Where do we get the food?"

Spencer gave off a smile, pointing to a not too long line of boys, "Over there."

They stumbled over to it, dodging the older, pushier boys and the many tables and seats. Bryan was still holding Spencer's arm, the boy's eyes taking in the scene of laughing, cruel boys. Many were teasing the younger ones, pushing them around and ganging up on them. It reminded him of the school he used to go too.

They waited in line, stepping forward every few minutes.

"Spencer, found yourself a boyfriend ay?" The blonde felt himself blush as he looked up at the abbey's cook. He wasn't _too_ tall and had large warming eyes and messy hair each their own shade of brown. His voice was quiet, just above a whisper as he rested as elbow on the bench in front of him, smiling in amusement, "He's cute."

The statement made Bryan blush, and he smiled slightly, letting go of Spencer's arm, "He's not my… Boyfriend, that's icky."

The tall brunette laughed, "Ah… We'll see, when you're older."

Spencer motioned between the two, an apologetic look sent to Bryan, "This is Rhys, he's the abbey's cook and," He turned to Rhys, "This is Bryan, he's the new student."

The man smiled, nodded and passed Bryan a plate and a fork and knife, "Enjoy, I'm not the best cook around." Bryan nodded, waving slightly as Spencer thanked the man and moved to sit down. Their seats were on the other side of the room, past the four long tables and past the many wooden chairs.

Bryan amused himself, staying close to Spencer as they walked and he stared down at his potatoes and pumpkin, "Do you like carrots?"

Spencer laughed as he sat down, helping Bryan into his own seat, "Yes."

Bryan pouted, poking at a stray pea, "Aw… I was gonna ask if I could have yours."

"Well…" Spencer examined his plate, working out quickly in his head what vegetable he liked the best, "Do you like onions?" Bryan shook his head, "We can swap. I don't like carrots too much."

Bryan smiled, stabbing his two small onions and placing them on Spencer's plate. They were sitting next to each other, their backs facing the farthest wall from the kitchen. It was where the littler kids retreated; there was little threat of being bullied up here.

Spencer placed his carrots on Bryan's plate, seemingly happy with the arrangement.

"Where are we going after this?"

Spencer swallowed, watching as Bryan cutely cut up his chops, "All we usually do is sit in our rooms. There's not a lot to do around here during the night; it gets too cold." The blonde chewed thoughtfully, "Maybe we can take a bath, then we can play or ask Boris about your clothes."

Bryan nodded, not really paying attention, even though he had asked. The food was great! His mother hardly had enough money to pay rent, the electricity bill and afford good meat and fresh vegetables. They usually ate the cheap noodles all the time, or frozen foods. The eight-year-old's eyes saddened, darkening slightly, he missed his mother already.

"Bryan?" He looked up at Spencer, "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded, quickly finishing off the rest of his dinner and packing it at the end of the table. Spencer had explained that Rhys didn't have enough room at the front for the boys to stack their dirty dishes and had asked for them to be piled up on the desk at either end of the table.

"We're finding my clothes?"

Spencer nodded.

**o0o0o**

"Aren't they a bit big Spencer?"

The currently said boy was perched up on his bed, legs crossed, his arms resting comfortable on top of them as he examined Bryan.

"You'll grow into them, I grew into mine." He watched amusedly as Bryan struggled to keep his long sleeves from sliding over his small hands, "Maybe we could pin them up…" He mused as he rolled around on the bed, seeking another comfortable position.

Bryan huffed, jumping up onto the bed, still tugging at his grey sleeves. He had to stand on the bed to pull up his falling brown pants.

"You look funny." Spencer laughed, making the green eyed boy huff and stick his tongue out at him. Spencer just smiled in return, finding his comfortable position under the blankets, his arms under his head as he stared at the stone ceiling. Mr Falcon was sitting on the pillow beside his head. Bryan giggled as he collapsed on top of the blonde's head.

"He likes you."

Spencer frowned, rubbing his now sore forehead: where the plushie's hard eye had landed, "He hurt my head."

"He was giving you a kiss. He thought you were going to bed." Bryan yawned, crawling up beside Spencer, sliding under the blankets. He kicked off his pants as they started slipping down again - finally sick of them – sighing as he held Mr Falcon close and his eyes slid shut.

His back was facing Spencer, but the blonde didn't mind. He just switched the light off and relaxed against the soft pillow. He sighed, his breathing slowing and deepening.

"Spencer."

The blonde murmured, "What?"

"I don't like the dark."

The blonde's eyes cracked open, seeing the faint outline that was Bryan, "I'll put the light back on."

"No! I can't sleep then, it's too bright."

"What then?"

He felt Bryan shuffle closer, "Well, Mama used to cuddle me and kiss my cheek and I'd feel better."

Spencer went rigid, turning so he was completely facing Bryan. Cuddle him? He didn't know how to cuddle, he didn't like kissing things. He blinked, well, Bryan wasn't a thing, he was a boy like himself. The thought made him feel slightly better, but more nervous.

He felt Bryan slide closer, his head tucking itself under the blonde's chin. Spencer felt an arm wrap around his waist, the other holding Mr Falcon between them. Spencer hastily let his arm wrap around Bryan, his lips brushing the boy's cheek briefly. He jumped slightly as he felt Bryan's press against his chin, causing the younger youth to giggle quietly.

"Night night Spencer. Night Mr Falcon."

"G'night." Spencer responded, feeling his eyes lids grow heavy, Bryan's warmth and soft breaths lulling him into sleep.

* * *

**Fire:** Review please? 


	3. Chapter 2

**Person:**They are aren't they?

**Waserenkaikara: **Read to find out! –_grin_-

**DrawFire: **I know, why do you think I don't… But since you know, don't yell too loudly, Ash has a headache… Eh… Probably…

**Frosticdranzergal: **Thank you… Read to find out… telling you would be spoiling it…

**Sailor-stardestroyer13: **Eh… read to find out… Thank you…

**Disclaimer:** Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was jolted awake, the bed sudden sinking, giving him the sense of falling forward.

"Spencer! Good morning!" The blonde stared sleepily up at the happily, bouncing Bryan, his haze infested mind immediately telling him to push the boy off the bed and to go back to sleep.

It'd been two years since Bryan had come to the abbey and Spencer had to say, the boy's presence was nice, welcomed and familiar. It was often missed during class, they were in different grades; Bryan was younger than him, therefore he'd been put in a class lower than himself. They still slept as they did on Bryan's first night there, still giving and receiving kisses and cuddles.

"Why are you so happy?" He'd hardly gotten any sleep last night. Bryan had woken up, scared half to death by a nightmare. He'd had to talk him back to sleep, making up a rather silly story about a falcon and a whale sitting down, playing a game of poker. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten the idea from.

"Boris said we had the day off from classes because he has to meet some old business man and won't be around to discipline the boys that are muck up for the teachers." Spencer's still lethargic mind only caught a few selected words: day, off, being them.

"Let me sleep." He felt the blankets being ripped from his bare chest, immediately waking completely as the cold air hit him, "Bryan! Give me the blanket!"

The boy giggled and stuck his tongue out as he wrapped the blanket around himself, "You're getting lazy, Spencer." The blonde growled and lunged at him, his still warm feet coming in contact with the frozen floor.

"Holy -!" He jumped back onto the bed, resisting the urge to yell and throw the pillow at the lilac haired boy, "It's freezing!"

"Put a shirt on, you'll get warmer." He glared at the grinning Bryan.

Bryan was dressed in a smaller version of Spencer's blue pants, his longer arms covered by a pastel blue, long sleeve shirt. He'd grown taller and his pea green eyes had darkened slightly.

"This is your fault. You said we had the day off and now you won't let me sleep after keeping me awake all night." Spencer growled out. He couldn't help it though; he was irritable when he was tired.

He glared at Bryan, making him pout. The younger boy knew Spencer's insides melted because of it, "But you promised to play out in the snow the next time we had a day off and I wanna have a snow ball fight!" He sent Spencer a determined look.

Spencer sighed, sending Bryan one last glare, "Pass me my shirt." He felt arms wrap loosely around his neck and a light kiss press itself to his cheek, "Don't go getting all weird on me again Bryan." He was smiling, though he meant it to be a bit of an insult.

He was then pushed off the bed, "Hurry up, I wanna play in the snow!"

**o0o0o**

Spencer watched, amused by the way Bryan ran around the abbey grounds picking up the sticks and stones he was able to find, running over to the pile in front of him, dropping them and running around the grounds again. He would have joined in, but he just didn't feel like it; running around after sticks just didn't entertain him much anymore. Bryan did though; his giggles and questioning stares making even the usually strict Boris play with him.

Spencer leant against a tree, brushing the fast melting snow out of his hair, "Spencer!" The blonde peered around the tree's trunk, his eyes finding a sprinting red-head.

Tala (a boy that had arrived a few months after Bryan) seemed to get along with his roommate very well. They often talked and played together, annoying Spencer until he agreed to join in their antics: throwing stuff at the teachers, annoying the older boys. It always made the blonde frown when he was asked; what was Tala doing to Bryan? Did he _want_ to get them both in trouble? Did he _want _to be punished. Spencer had told Bryan many times it wasn't good to do the things they did and when he did join in he'd usually be panicking while keeping watch.

Spencer yawned, today… he would sit on the sidelines making sure no-one got hurt when their game of tag turned into a wrestling match.

"Hey Bryan!" Spencer watched as the red-head tackled Bryan head on, both of them landing in an unceremonial heap in the snow. They quickly jumped up, feeling the snow soak into their clothes. The blonde laughed in spite of himself their faces as the cold hit their skin.

"Spencer!" He looked up from his place: sitting on a towel under a tree, "Wanna play tag? It's boring with two people!"

The blonde shook his head, "I'm taking a nap." He smiled as Bryan pouted, watching as he started chatting to Tala again.

Spencer sighed, lying down on the blue, green and red tartan towel. Now for some sleep.

**o0o0o**

"Mr Balcov."

"Mr Hiwartari." They shook hands, their eyes examining the other, "I presume you know why I wanted to see you."

Boris nodded, his usual smirk tugging at his lips, "I'm a scientist and own an abbey, though why that would matter I'm still trying to figure out."

Voltaire was a stout man, his high, social lifestyle showing in his rounded form. His hair was a greying blue, a few streaks of white showing through. His lips sunk into a frown, "You are not to disclose anything that is said here today."

Boris was startled by the bitterness of the order, but hid it easily, his smirk growing, "Of course." He was wearing an old grey suit, making himself look presentable enough. His goggles were gone, hidden in his back pocket for when he walked out of the building.

Voltaire seated himself into his leather chair, motioning for Boris to sit in the one across the desk from him, "I need to know you're trustworthy Boris, so… I shall pay you three million now for your word and for your work to start."

He'd used this technique many times: giving them a taste of being rich, before paying them completely. Each (so far) had resulted in a new member of faculty. Voltaire studied the man. He looked like his newest employee and he looked genuine with his words and his actions. He'd handle this project, Voltaire was sure of it!

"What work?"

"I want you to create the perfect army of beyblade warriors."

The purple haired man laughed, "Please excuse my lack of manners, but you know how ridiculous that sounds."

Indeed he did, "I have heard of your work in genetics and DNA science, also about your robotics work. I think you could do it. You will be paid what ever amount you desire, as long as it isn't too over the top." Voltaire leaned across his desk, "I will fund the project: you're money will be near unlimited." Boris stared, his scarlet eyes falling to rest on the older man's outstretched hand, "Do you agree?"

_The perfect army of beyblade warriors…_

He'd heard of these beyblade things. They were spinning tops, toys. How would they make good weapons? And the perfect army… What did Voltaire want him to do, genetically enhance them?

His mind reeled, thinking over the questions again and again. He'd have to enhance them in some way, but that was cruel, he didn't know if the boys could stand the strain of having their bodies changed.

Money.

That's right, Voltaire had said there was a payment and the opening amount was _three million dollars,_ not roubles, _dollars._ He wouldn't have to work at all, he would be rid of the children and he'd be able to afford his own lab.

Boris stood, his hand rising to clasp the other man's, "Of course."

**o0o0o**

"Spencer." Bryan shook his roommate, "Spencer!"

"What?"

"You've been asleep all day. You won't sleep tonight." The boy replied worriedly, hands still on the blonde's chest, ready to shake him again. He plonked down as Spencer's eyes stared up at him, legs crossed beneath him.

Spencer rubbed his half closed eyes, letting out a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Lunch time squirt." The little blonde looked up at Rhys. He was carrying three trays, his experience as a waiter providing the balance he needed to hold all of them.

"What happened to Tala?" Spencer sat up, tidying up his appearance; he must have been wrestling something in his dream.

Bryan giggled, shuffling around so he was seated next to Spencer and was facing Rhys. He took his tray of … "What is this?" He poked at the runny food, it's creamy yellow and red appearance more than scaring the boy.

"This would be lasagne and Spencer, Tala's washing dishes; he still thinks he can get away with stealing." The blonde nodded as he too poked his food, "Eat up!"

They watched as their cook dug in, seemingly enjoying it. They watched the steam floated off it, warming them a bit.

Spencer looked down at it, using his fork to scoop some of (what he guessed) was cheese. He hesitantly placed it in his mouth, his eyes and nose scrunched up in distaste. His face relaxed, "It's nice!" He beamed at Bryan before cutting up the rest.

Bryan was more hesitant, cringing as the inner cheese and meat squirted out as he pressed on it, "It looks scary." He stated.

"It's really nice."

The green eyes sent him a long suffering look, before returning to the 'food'. He swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat, his fork scooping up some of the substance. He ate it.

Spencer and Rhys watched in amusement as the boy's face lit up, "It's nice!"

"Didn't I just say that?" He received a glare, "Stupid."

Bryan stuck out his tongue, "You can't talk right."

"You're deaf."

"Now kids, we don't want fighting. So just eat." They both nodded, tongues stuck out a last time before they devoured their lasagne swiftly and without a mess.

"Tha-" Bryan's statement was cut off by a crackling sound.

"Everyone's is to report to the main hall immediantly, I have something to tell everyone." Boris was back? When? They hadn't seen or heard the car. Spencer rubbed his head, well… He was asleep.

"Give me those kids, I'll meet you in the hall." He took the plates, rushing off towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Boris wants us." Bryan did as said, following Spencer and grabbing his hand, "Come on, or we'll be stuck up the back."

**o0o0o**

Boris had been talking for ten minutes now. He was talking about how there would be changes being made to the abbey and the boys' lifestyles. Many of the older boys were frowning, not liking the way Boris seemed glad with himself.

He'd done something.

"We'll now have a proper sport I'll train you for, you will know of it's name when you're introduced to it. Your training will start from tomorrow morning, you will all be doing the same exercises, regardless of your age."

Bryan tugged gently on Spencer's shirt, "What's regardless mean?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But I wanna know…" He whined.

"No, that's the answer. It doesn't matter."

"Oh." Their whispering shushed as the old man started again.

They were sitting near the front, their eyes cast towards Boris. Bryan was staring confusedly, he still didn't understand some of the longer words Boris used, often poking Spencer in the ribs and asking him. Spencer was slightly more relaxed and his head tinkering with the new information.

They're schooling was being cut in half, though, by what Boris was saying, they'd have to pick everything up faster. Meals were going to consist of slightly more meat. He'd looked for Rhys, his eyes finding the young chef's face set with a stern frown.

"The room rules have been altered: from now on any boy 12 or over will move into his own room." The room rose into an uproar.

Boris had been surprised when he'd been asked to make this rule. He knew the older boys participated in a few more 'X'-rated activities, but he hadn't had a problem with that. It was natural. There were no girls and the ones that did come in only got to 'serve' a few of them yearly. Voltaire had explained he didn't want his army of beybladers to have participated in any sort of sexual activity with another male; the perfect soldier was straight. Dead straight.

His eyes scanned over the boys, eventually resting on two youngsters.

Spencer and Bryan's eyes were wide. They only had a year left, less than that now, "Why?"

Boris' eyes darted to a tall green haired boy, his dark brown eyes narrow, "Our new sponsor has asked that of us."

"But that's stupid! Some of us have been together since we came!" The room was filled with yells and demands, some from the students, some from the teachers.

"The next person to raise their voice to me will be sent to the dungeons." Boris hadn't raised his voice, but the room was lapsed in silence. "That's better. Tomorrow you'll all be put in groups for our new rules and activities. Today will be your last day off in a long time." There were a few murmurs, "Go enjoy it."

**o0o0o**

They were laying in the dark, their arms and blankets wrapped loosely around each other, "Spencer…"

"Hm." The little blonde's eyes slid open, worried because of Bryan quieter than normal voice.

"I don't wanna be alone."

Spencer sighed, kissing Bryan's cheek for the second time, his arms pulling the now sobbing boy close, "It's a long way away, don't worry."

Bryan nodded, snuggling up to Spencer, "Night." He sniffled.

"Night."

* * *

**Fire: **Wooooooo…. Review please… 


	4. Chapter 3

**Aries1391: **Thank you and I agree, I can just picture him! Read to find out the answer to your question…

**Wasurenaikara: **Trying… Thank you though…

**Somebody: **Eh…… Thank you?

**DrawFire: **You know me too well! Just keep reading, he'll show up… Thank you, it's all because of Ms Bragg!

**Sailor-stardestroyer13: **Thank you and here's the update!

**Rushi Firefly: **Here it is…

**The neko jin: **Were you the one that sent me the email? Oh well… Thank you, I'm flattered, I'm very… (if it was you that got the email you'd know, but just in case) timid about sharing my work… So… Thank you… Oh and in the manga Bryan has the coolest green eyes I've ever seen… But don't worry too much… I have a reason for the anime!

**Frosticdranzergal: **-_tries to catch them and gets one- _Thank you! Eh… Read… I hate spoiling a story…

**Disclaimer: **Read prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"This room?" Bryan pointed, his eyes darting from one end of the hallway to the other. He'd never been in this part of the abbey before, it seemed older than the parts he had seen: probably because it wasn't used as much.

Spencer reread his timetable, "Looks like it." He knocked, his fist pounding on the thick wooden door.

That morning they'd found two timetables slid under their door. It had their timetable on one side, the number in their team and their teacher's surname on the back. They'd been discussing the idea of having a private teacher that was going to teach them how to… _beyblade._ What ever that was and whoever this Mr Boda was. They whined about the ones they didn't want and laughed and poked each other when they'd noticed the only teacher they liked had left the abbey.

"Hold your horses!" They giggled as Rhys opened the door, "I didn't teach you to be impatient." The brunette threw the door open, motioning for them to run inside.

"Where's our teacher Rhys?" Spencer asked, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity; it wasn't often their daily routine was corrupted. The blonde figured this beyblading thing must be really important.

The brunette smiled sheepishly, "Well… I'm your teacher."

"But you're the chef." Bryan stated, his hands resting on his hips – a common Bryan stance when he was asking questions.

"I also know how to beyblade and I asked to teach you two – three."

"Why did you get the job?" It was the first time Spencer and Bryan had noticed the red head. He'd been sitting on a chair near the back of the room, arms folded, bottom lip out in a pout. It was obvious he was still sulking with the adult, his glare told them that.

"You're in this group too?" Bryan questioned.

"Yeah, there are another two of us, but they're not here yet."

Rhys nodded, "Ian Novanov and Kai Hiwatari aren't at the abbey yet, they will be soon though."

The lilac haired boy blinked, "If they're not in the abbey, why are they grouped?"

The brunette sighed; at times he hated kids; they always asked questions, a lot of them they didn't need to know, "Because Boris knows they're coming and decided to get the groups ready."

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't have to worry about it later."

"Why?"

"Bryan you're being annoying." The child grinned. Rhys sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair, "All three of you over here." They stood in a crooked line, "Right. I am your beyblading teacher, a coach when you're team members get here. I have _very _high expectations of you all." He wandered over to the bench at the back of the room, smirking with Bryan and Tala's fidgeting, purposely taking longer than necessary, "This is a beyblade."

He held it up. It was a dark green, a lot darker than Bryan's eyes, it had silver streaks and blue streaks on top of them. It looked run down, a hand-me-down maybe? They stared, "It's just a spinning top." Tala exclaimed, his eyes wide, hands above his head in disbelief.

"No Tala, this is just a beyblade." The brunette launched it onto the frozen floor, it's landing near perfect, "You three will need to learn how to control a beyblade, today we're concentrating on the launch and the landing."

"You make it sound like we're driving a plane." Spencer absently said, eyes locked on the green blade spinning a few feet away from him.

"It's flying and I guess it does sound a bit like learning to fly a plane." Rhys grabbed the beyblade as it glided over to him, spinning up into his hand, "There are three over on the table, go grab one each."

They did. Spencer grabbed a light blue one, Tala a grey and Bryan chose the deep purple. Rhys handed them a launcher, Spencer was the first to get his beyblade on it. He held it up, "It feels weird." He said, shifting the launcher to a bit to the right.

Rhys nodded, "Just launch it."

Bryan and Tala watched as the blonde did, pulling the rip-cord back hesitantly. It flew from the green launcher, landing a bit wobbly on the ground. It spun on the spot for a second before whirring to the right and wobbling to the ground.

"Not bad for your first try, I remember I couldn't get mine to land right when I first spun a blade. It would stop straight away." Spencer looked proud a large grin set upon his face, "But elbow up and faster pulling speed." Spencer nodded, running and grabbing the blade. Rhys turned to Bryan and Tala, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

**o0o0o**

"I can't move anymore." Tala panted, his words quiet.

After an hour or two of learning to launch, Rhys had made them do sit ups (10 to start with), 10 push ups and two laps around the abbey. He could tell they were close to collapsing (much like Tala had done), but he had to keep them going.

"Come on." Rhys' voice was stern, his usual playful tone gone, "Another hour and you can eat lunch."

"It's nine, thirty, we're early for lunch." Bryan stated, his cheeks flushed from their work out.

Spencer was the only one of the kids still standing, his head telling him that if he sat down he wouldn't get up. He looked up sheepishly at the adult.

Rhys frowned, "Boris wants you three working till midday and I'm not getting in trouble. We'll tone it down a bit, come on, we're going back to launching." The boys groaned, "Get up! Quit being lazy, you need to be strong and sitting around after a little work out isn't going to make you that!"

They eventually found their way to their feet, bodies aching as they trudged indoors. The frosty wind froze their warm cheeks, making them shiver and pull their thick jackets around them tighter. They were told to take them off when they got back to the room.

They took out their beyblades, "Tired." Bryan whispered, before pulling the rip-cord.

**o0o0o**

He took the file from the chef, his eyes scanning the page thrice, "They've already learnt how to launch?"

Rhys nodded, "They're still having a bit of trouble keeping the beyblade spinning, but yes, they know how to launch."

"The beyblade stays upright for at least 10 seconds?" Another nod, "Thank you Mr Boda, would you mind starting dinner?"

"Of course sir."

Boris scanned the document again as the door clicked shut. He hadn't expected any of the boys to pick up blading so easily and that was with their small work out too. He just didn't understand how one of the younger teams had done so well on their first day.

He sighed, pulling out a whiskey bottle and pouring himself a shot, his mind tinkering.

Voltaire said he needed a team of bladers to enter into championships. In a few years time of course, but the older man had hinted that it was never too early to start watching, to start… Choosing.

He smirked; three maybes already.

**o0o0o**

The rest of their week was like their first day of training: wake up, eat, train, train outdoors, train indoors, have class, eat, bum around and then sleep. Though they'd found themselves sleeping during their free time.

"Spencer, I'm sore."

"I am too, I can't move at all." Spencer rolled over wrapping an arm around Bryan's waist and pulling him to himself.

"You said you couldn't move."

"Shut up." Bryan giggled, turning slightly to kiss Spencer's cheek.

"Bryan! Spencer!" They jumped visibly from the loud knocking, "Boris wants us in our training room!"

Spencer laughed at Bryan's groan, but he felt the same. They were both tired and sore and tired and sore and… He had better stop that.

"Coming!" He called.

Bryan and himself were dressed and inside the room seven minutes later. They watched as a very sleepy looking Rhys entered the room, plonking himself down in a chair next to his three pupils.

"You four need to be quicker when I call." The comment made Spencer and Bryan blink, Tala seethe and Rhys give him a long glare. Boris just smirked, stepping forward, a young boy standing next to him.

He had navy blue-purple hair and red eyes, he was small, almost too small; he looked about five! He was wearing a long jacket, a yellow t-shirt and grey pants. His nose was largish, making Tala snicker slightly.

"Meet your new team mate and the newest student in the Abbey." Boris patted his head, "Ian Novanov."

**o0o0o**

"Aren't you a bit puny?"

Ian shrugged, "I've always been small." He was standing in the middle of the room, fidgeting on the spot.

"But you're nine and you look like a five year old." Tala said exaggerating the remark with a few hand gestures.

"Tala don't pick on him!"

The red head shrugged and stared at Bryan, "But it's true! I'm only saying a true fact."

"But you're picking him, leave him alone." Bryan ran up to the bluenette, beaming as he stood in front of him, "I'm Bryan, that's our teacher Rhys and that's Spencer next to him and ignore Tala, he's an idiot."

This caused the other four to laugh as the red head growled, "Hey! I am not!" He frowned, arms crossing tightly over his chest, "He has a big nose too."

"Enough Tala, or do you want to be washing dishes again?" The red head shut up, gaping at Rhys' next order, "Apologise!"

"WHY?"

"You're insulting him, I wonder why?"

Bryan giggled as they swapped insults, each one leading to a higher level of noise. Spencer smiled before greeting his newest friend, patting him on the back. He really was small and indeed his nose was big, "Would you mind if I called you Midget?" He asked, his smile never leaving or shrinking.

Ian smiled back, "Not really, my mum calls me that."

"Well then welcome." The blonde nodded, his bangs falling over his eyes, making both Bryan and Ian laugh at his annoyed look.

"ENOUGH!" The bellow made them flinch drastically the confined space multiplying the sound tenfold, "Ian, do you have a room?"

The boy pointed at Tala, eyes lowered to the ground, "I'm supposed to stay with him."

"WHAT?" The red-head exclaimed hands thrown up into the air, "I don't wanna share my room with a dwarf!"

Ian shifted uncomfortably, "I could always find another room…" He near whispered, his sentence fading to a silence.

"Nonsense! Tala will share with you, just tell me if he harasses you in any way. 'Cause I will have him on clean up duty." Rhys punctuated his sentence with a glare, looming over the 11-year-old. Tala responded with a small 'hmph' and a pout, his arms folding over his chest.

Ian grinned, "Great!" His insane giggling was broken by a sudden yawn.

Bryan joined him, "I'm tired."

Rhys nodded, "Get to bed, Tala make sure Ian's here on time and Spencer you make sure yourself and Bryan are, I'm not running around looking for you again." The four children nodded, walking slowly out of the room.

Rhys sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair, one more student to go.

**o0o0o**

The next day the original three boys and their teacher were wowed as Ian showed them a series of beyblade moves. Rhys had been close to hugging the boy, relieved he wouldn't have to start at the launch and extactic that he was a head enough to help the other boys out.

"Less work for me!" He'd sang, a big grin on his face.

Spencer and Bryan had just stared, eyes big as they watched the beyblade swurve left then right. The show they'd witnessed making them want to learn much faster. They didn't whinge too much about their daily work out either.

Tala was less impressed, overcome with jealousy. How could a kid so puny learn stuff like that faster than them? He'd been ignoring the younger, yelling at him over the littlest things.

They'd also learnt that once the boy had warmed to someone, he was a lot more open, much louder and more… annoying. He'd set up a series of pranks, each one's victim Tala.

"Right boys!" Rhys stood in front of the straight line of variant sized boys, a frown carved deeply into his face, "Boris has been monitoring your progress _very _closely and is impressed by your learning and improving over the last four months." He watched as the boys' faces showed smiles, "He wants you all to have a day off." He quickly interrupted the cheers that were about to erupt from the four boys, "After tomorrow you'll be receiving different training. From a different teacher." Gasps echoed around the room, "I'm moving to teach group 45."

His eyes scanned over the boys, his face saddening as he noticed tears.

"Come on don't cry, you'll make me wish I hadn't told you if you cry." Ian and Bryan sniffled, a few tears leaking from their large eyes.

Tala was less sad, more angry as his tears were wiped furiously from his face, "But you've always been our beyblade teacher Rhys!"

The brunette smiled sadly, "I'm still down in the kitchen." He stated, wiping the two youngests' tears away.

They nodded, each turning to leave for their rooms.

Tala and Ian left in silence, their usual bickering silenced by an unspoken truce.

Bryan trudged to the door, stopping when he noticed Spencer wasn't following.

"Rhys," The brunette looked down, "Thank you." He smiled down at Spencer. The boy really did surprise him, no tears, just those two important words, if he'd just met him he wouldn't have guessed he was twelve, thirteen perhaps.

"No problem squirt, just remember to come visit me in the kitchen." The blonde nodded, running to comfort Bryan.

Rhys sighed, one tear dripping down his cheek. He was going to miss them.

* * *

**Fire: **Review please; they keep me motivated! And I like hearing people's opinions, even flamers, just tell me what's bad and how it's bad… Thank you… 


	5. Chapter 4

**Physis: **Lol… I'm sorry… -_sweatdrop- _I'll try and do… something… Thank you for the review! Saying sis sounds so new to me… Anyway… Bye Sis!

**Frosticdranzergal: **-_tries to catch them and gets one- _Thank you! Eh… Read… I hate spoiling a story…

**Wasurenaikara: **Thank you… Hey! Don't pick on Ian! He's adorable! –_hugs him-_ Pinnochio? He can't help how his nose grows…

**Sailor-stardestroyer13:** But if you're hunting me down, I'll have to run and that means I won't have time to write, which means I can't update which means I'm gonna get blown up! –_faints-_

**Aries1391: **Yeah… Tala is a bit of an ass… Oh well… Ian's a cute midget! Thank you!

**DrawFire: **Who said I wasn't going to put Rhys in the story anymore? Who knows, he may pop up! Tala is mean…

**Jaganthunder: **Really? Thank you… -_blushing- _

**_WARNINGS – _**Eh… There's abuse… Very sorry…

**Disclaimer: **Read prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"20 more."

The child resisted the urge to groan, his eyes resting ahead of him. His stomach felt like it wanted to scrunch itself up, stop moving completely. He kept going; he only had to do 16 more sit ups to do.

He counted backwards in his head. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9… He collapsed backwards when he'd completed them, gasping for breath as he rubbed the sweat on his forehead away.

"Good Kai. Next week we'll increase the amount."

The child nodded, his light blue bangs falling over his eyes as he stood, "Yes Grandfather."

**o0o0o**

They stared, their eyes wide as they were shown around the facility, the men around them wearing long white lab coats, rushing from one machine to another. The room was huge, built under the current abbey. The main difference other than the room's size was the computers set up all around the room, their lights twinkling, the quiet buzzing sound echoing in their ears.

"It's like the movies." Ian whispered to Tala, getting a snicker in return.

"I heard that." Their guide spun around, his midnight blue eyes glaring dangerously down at the short boy, "I don't know exactly what Rhys has taught you, but it's obvious manners wasn't introduced."

He wasn't overly tall, definitely shorter than Rhys. He had dark blue, near black hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail and the same coloured eyes. He had an overly sinister aura, the man's narrow, calculating eyes burning into the kids.

Tala huffed, "What's that supposed to mean? Rhys taught us heaps, manners expecially! You just haven't been nice to us!" He blinked stupidly as the man smiled evilly. His raised fist fell to his side as the dark haired man loomed over him, circling both boys. Ian whimpered, his small frame shuddering at the man's stare.

"You must be Tala. Rhys warned me about your smart mouth, he commented on how opinionated you were. We're going to have to teach you when to open that mouth of yours." He frowned, walking over to a table, lowering it to Tala's height, "Put your hand over it." The man stood, his hands tucked neatly behind him.

Spencer, Bryan and Ian watched as the red head sucked up a breath, striding confidently over to the man. He did as he was told, placing his hand palm up on the white, metal table.

The little blonde gulped, he didn't like the look of this. It was like... It was what his father would do when he did something wrong and it usually ended with pain. He didn't have a chance to react as the man smirked. None of them did.

Tala let out a yelp of pain as a metal rod slammed onto his palm, tears falling from his eyes immediately. He stared up at the man, his abused hand pulled close to him, rubbing gently across his chest, trying to ease the throbbing, "You'll learn to talk when you need to, or you'll receive more than that."

Tala let out a sob, examining his bruising hand, the sickening purple splodge making more tears fall from his eyes. He found Spencer's arm wrap itself around him, the blonde's hands rubbing his palm, "What did you do that for?" He snapped, "We're allowed to say what we think!"

Bryan and Ian were stuck to the spot. Bryan with his hands in front of him, eyes staring and wide, Ian with practically the same look, sobs threatening to run through him.

Never had anyone of them been struck while in the abbey. Rhys would always order them to do chores, he never hit them, they weren't used to what had just happened. Spencer glared up at the man, he didn't even know his name yet he was starting to hate him, "You're Spencer?" He nodded, still rubbing the sobbing red head's hand, "Yes. Rhys told me about you too, you're mature, slightly too mature for your age." The man's dark blue eyes twinkled, "You're very protective of Bryan. Who is he, the navy haired one?" The blonde shook his head, "So he's the lilac haired one? Ian's the navy haired one then?"

The boys had unconsciously grouped together, Ian and Bryan finally running over and hiding behind the two older kids.

"You four aren't going to voice your opinions, you aren't going to speak unless you're told and you aren't going to cry." He glared at Tala, his tears still falling on his flushed face. "I'm your new teacher, Dr Robert Tabener, you'll do what I say when I say."

The boys didn't respond. Spencer released Tala, standing up to his full height. He came up to the doctor's mid stomach. He glared, his eyes snapping over to Bryan momentarily, finding the boy latched onto his hand. He squeezed it, comforting the younger a bit.

"Now… I'm sure you four understand you're going to be working hard? That you won't be slacking off at any time?" They nodded. Tala had finally risen to his feet, rubbing away the remaining tears in his eyes. His hand still hurt, but it would go away, he wouldn't have to worry, "Good. We're starting now. Go! Four laps around the abbey!"

**o0o0o**

Kai stared out the window adoringly, a _very _small smile on his lips. He was getting out of the house! He was actually leaving his grandfather's mansion!

He beamed up at his grandfather, the man's frown making him turn away, grin fading. He watched, entranced by the way the snow fell lazily to the ground. He rubbed irritably at the fog on the window when he breathed too hard. He liked the look of snow, it looked peaceful, almost… heavenly. He knew that the snow had a dark side also: killing slowly, smothering.

He was 11, still very much a child though his grandfather had been training him for a few years. He had blue hair, his fringe lighter than the flat back, his red eyes widened as a large, old building came into sight. They widened even more when he felt the limousine they were travelling in slow down.

"Get out Kai, we're here."

**o0o0o**

"Come on… we… only got… two and… a half laps… left…" Spencer panted as he jogged backwards, watching worriedly as Ian swayed tiredly. He was just too young and too little to be doing this kind of a run. Bryan and Tala weren't coping any better. He ran back to Ian, "I'll carry you."

Ian looked up with surprise, "You will?"

Spencer nodded, kneeling down slowly in front of the younger boy. Tala and Bryan watched a little bit ahead of them, their own breath coming out in quick gasps, steaming up in front of them. Ian nodded, climbing up on the blonde's back his arms wrapping loosely around his neck.

Spencer took a deep breath, stepping forward, "Come on... two and a... half... laps left..."

**o0o0o**

"Where are these amazing bladers?" Voltaire asked, his hand rising to shake the abbey owner's.

"They aren't amazing bladers, at least not yet. They are picking the sport up quickly, _very_ quickly for their age." Boris replied, his eyes falling to the boy beside Voltaire, "Is this the young Kai?"

The older man nodded, "This would be hi-"

"Watch out...! People are… in the way… up ahead!" The two visitors and owner turned curiously watching as three boys ran up to them.

"Come… on Spence… Do you… think… we're blind… or something?" Tala panted back, jogging just in front of the blonde.

Kai watched curiously as the last boy giggled slightly, "Ah boys! Come here, I have someone you need to meet!" The three boys stopped, Ian slipped off Spencer's back, all four of them wandering closer to Boris, panting and gasping for breath, "Voltaire, Kai, meet Spencer, Bryan, Tala and Ian. They are the boys I've been telling you about." He patted each on the head as he said their name.

"What is the meaning of this Boris? You told me they were improving at a quick rate, but these… these kids can't be doing that well!"

Tala growled, his eyes widening in surprise as Spencer spoke up, "Ian's been beyblading for about a year now, Tala, Bryan and I for about six months." The blonde bowed politely, recognising Voltaire's name immediately, "We need to go now sir, training and all." He motioned for the others to follow him as he started jogging, "Two and a quarter laps to go!"

Voltaire watched as they ran off, yelling goodbyes behind them. Kai waved slightly back, amazed; he'd never really seen other kids before.

Boris smirked, "Lively, aren't they?"

"Yes." The older man replied, "Too lively. You agreed to create the perfect army, therefore, they need to be emotionless, all they will do is distract them." He turned to Kai, "Return to the car, I'll be out in a moment."

**o0o0o**

They collapsed, Bryan on top of Spencer, their bed squeaking noisily as they shuffled around.

"I don't like that guy." Spencer nodded, though it was hard with Bryan practically sitting on his stomach. He groaned as he rolled over, effectively making Bryan land on his head.

After their laps they'd had to do sit-ups, then more running before they actually got to use a beyblade. They were constantly critisised, "Elbow up!"

"Tilt the launcher!" He sighed. They hadn't even had dinner, they were just too tired. He promised himself that he'd talk to Rhys tomorrow, or he'd let Bryan use him as a mattress.

"So tired..." He snickered as Bryan curled up against him, burying his head in the blonde's shirt. The lilac haired boy sighed, clutching the blonde's hand. The thing with Tala had scared him. He never thought about pain, about punishment; as soon as he came to the abbey Spencer had warned and watched over him. He felt tears prick the sides of his eyes; he didn't want to feel pain.

Spencer wrapped his arms around him, whispering to the youth. The blonde sighed, he'd also been surprised by this... Taberner guy's actions. There had to be a rule against it! There had to be! You couldn't go around hitting kids with metal rods! He'd been disgusted with the man, the respect he held for everyone, wasted on him. He wanted Rhys back, he wanted Boris to get rid of this other man, this... Doctor.

He knew that was very unlikely.

He'd overheard Boris talking and it worried him. What did they mean by emotionless? How can someone not have emotions? It was... impossible. You had to feel something: anger, hate, love, like, happiness, sadness... He sighed, trying to imagine any of them without feelings.

It wouldn't suit Ian, the boy was too hyperactive and annoying for that, it would cause the boy to lose who he was. Tala? No, he was too bossy and opinionated, always arguing, he couldn't see him beign quiet. Bryan... He pecked the boy's cheek. He couldn't see his innocent Bryan without feelings.

He felt Bryan kiss his chin, smiling a bit as they clung to each other under the blankets. Spencer sighed, what was going to happen to them?

* * *

**Fire: **Not my best chapter but eh… I hit the 99.9 percent… -_sweatdrop- _Review please! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Wasurenaikara: **I'm starting to remember how to spell your name... But moving on... Here's the update and he is... -_huggles Ian- _Thank you...

**Drawfire: **You can't reveiw late silly! I know... I feel sorry for him... I'm sowwy Tally! -_glomps Tala- _And Bryan is adorable...

**Sailor-stardesrtoyer13: **Here's the update and where do you get the mob?

**Frosticdranzergal: **Thank you... You won't? Aw... I'll miss you! -_glomp-_

**Physis: **You're the third person to call Tala yours... -_sweatdrop- _Sorry, just pointed that out... Thanks and I know, it's becoming more familiar already!

**Aries1391: **I could talk to you about how cute Ian is for ages, but I don't think we have that long... -_nodding- _Kai leaves fast though... -_hint hint_-

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

His hands slid along frozen walls, his feet making little noise as they pushed him forward. He peered around another corner, glaring into the darkness as he jogged down the corridor.

Shattering glass...

He froze, eyes wide as he turned to stare down the hall. Someone was breaking into the training facility.

**o0o0o**

He stared adoringly at the black blade, mezmerised by the way it shone in the darkness, "Now you're mine." He whispered taking the beyblade from it's quaters.

He was sweating. If he was caught he was dead. He couldn't help it though; ever since earlier that week when he'd first seen this beyblade in action, it'd occupied all his thoughts. It's quiet buzzing echoeing in his ears, it's movements, swift and agile.

"Black Dranzer..." He placed it on his launcher. He was shaking, shuddering from both fear and excitement. He held the launcher in front of him.

"KAI! What are you doing?"

"Let it rip!"

**o0o0o**

Almost there...

He'd changed his destination to the training rooms. He was worried about how Bryan would take him being late, but this was important, he'd understand. He caught sight of someone moving a head of him, ducking behind the nearest corner. He recognised the hair style, "Tala?"

The person jumped and whirled around, "Spencer? What are you doing out?"

He crept up beside his younger friend, "I heard some glass." He half lied, eyes peering around the corner, "What are you up for?"

"Same reason as you."

Spencer nodded, starting to move down the corridor, "Coming?" The red head made a sound of agreement, following.

They gasped in surprise as they saw him: Kai. He was shaking, standing in the middle of the dish. The boys sprinted, noticing the blade on Kai's launcher, leaping over smaller chairs and peices of equipment, "KAI! What are you doing?"

He hadn't heard Tala, "Let it rip!"

The light it was bright, blinding. The sound, it was deafening. They'd ducked behind under the nearest desk, Spencer wrapped around Tala. Their eyes were clamped shut, the shockwaves sending them both to the floor, screaming and whimpering. They could hear other boys screaming, the abbey's roof falling to the floor. They could hear the sirens.

It stopped. Tala's eyes were the first to open, finding dirt, rubble and wood stacked over the desk, blocking them. "KAI!" He jumped up, tearing away at the debre, "You idiot! I told you this wasn't a good idea!" He hadn't noticed Spencer joining him, though they both knew their efforts were wasted. The red head fell to his ground, arms wrapping around himself, a few tears trickling down his face, "He's gotto be dead Spence."

**o0o0o**

They stared ahead of themselves. A team of four again. They still hadn't gotten used to the thought. They always turned, expecting to find Kai smiling in the shy way he did, ready to start a wrestling match with anyone that was willing.

Ian had been devastated, screaming and bawling in a childish act of distress. He'd gotten five whacks across his hand for every scream he'd let out. Only making him whimper and cry more.

Bryan had cried, later being punished for the act. He'd just cried more when he'd reached his room, curling up on his bed after finding his old friend: Mr Falcon.

Spencer had comforted his younger friend as best he could with out talking or touching him, spilling a few tears himself. He'd been slapped around as well. His tears drying quickly in the hope of brightening up their small group. He didn't share a room with Bryan anymore. He was too old now, 13 years of age. He'd finally been able to hug Bryan that night, sneaking to his friend's room, being clung too immediantly.

The Black Dranzer incident had devastated Tala though. He'd held back his tears, being praised for it by the doctors and scientists in charge of training them. He didn't feel anything positive from their comments, only sorrow and an overwhelming guilt. He could have stopped Kai, he could have told Boris about what he was planning.

Against many people's opinions, he and Kai had become close, much like Bryan and Spencer he'd noticed. They may have fought, but it was for fun, their insult contests turning into long talks about anything and everything. Eventually Kai had told him about Black Dranzer. He'd commented about how he didn't see anything special about it. But Kai... He'd gone on and on about the blade, talking about the intricate details like the way it spun, about it's noise, about it's power. He'd then talked about how he wanted to see it again. He should have tried to stop him!

"Now... Do you boys understand?" They nodded, "Good, you boys will be facing the test in about 8 months. We're going to be making your punishments worse, we're going to be expecting more from you, that means everything will be alot harder than before." Dr Taberner talked to them like children still, one year later, "You'll be attending one lesson per week with Mr Balcov, be polite, emotionless around him, show him how strong you are." He smirked, "I've kept you all long enough, move it, Ian and Tala sit ups, Bryan and Spencer to the dish."

They did as they were told, moving to their respective parts of the room. Bryan and Spencer stared at each other. Bryan's eyes were colder now, still showing his deepest emotions. He pulled out his ripcord and launcher, taking out his deep purple beyblade next.

Spencer smirked, his own eyes emotionless as he readied his light blue blade.

"Ready!" The doctor barked, "Three, two, one!"

"Let it rip!" They finished together.

Their blades whirled around the dish, Spencer's moving towards the middle.

They smirked, better a draw than a lose.

**o0o0o**

Spencer gasped as he was thrown into his room, bruises already forming on his bare back and legs, the cold biting at his skin. They'd drew, a victory in their minds, a failure in the other's. He moaned lightly as he got to his feet, his body was aching terribly, wanting to collapse and not get up for a long time. But he had to clean up, he had to see if Bryan was alright. He stumbled to the bathroom, staring at his clearly beaten form.

A sickly purple and blue bruise was visible on his chest. He stared at the mirror, surprised the hit hadn't broken his ribs. He gingerly rubbed the area, easing the slight ache away. He turned to examine his back, cringing inwardly as he noticed a few cuts in with the bruising. He would have to get Bryan to clean them.

He splashed water on his chest, washing the cuts and bruises he could get too easily. They really meant what they said. He gasped as he pressed slightly too hard.

Bryan was pretty beat up too, he noted, slightly, placing a damp cloth over a cut. He couldn't help but feel anger bubble up in him as he thought of the kid more. Bryan hadn't deserved that, none of them did. His innocence was quickly disappearing, only really being shown when it was himself and Bryan alone. It made him feel special, but... Bryan deserved better. He was told he was going to be treated better.

"Emotionless my ass." He spat. He'd prefer all of them loud and bickering than silent and uncaring anyday.

He stumbled around the room, finding some clothes, tossing them on, wincing as the aches in his shoulders worsened. He grabbed another shirt and a few bandages, they'd need them. He tossed them in a small bag before glancing up at the clock.

7:45. Good. He had 15 minutes to grab them both food and interogate his old teacher. He stumbled out, heading towards the kitchen.

**o0o0o**

He practically threw the pot into the sink, growling loudly as he roughly turned the tap on.

Didn't they see they were killing these kids? Didn't Boris see that this was wrong?

He growled again, turning off the tap and grabbing a peeler, peeling the last few potatoes. He glared at his hands, hissing as he sliced his thumb.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He grabbed the nearest towel holding it over the bleeding limb. He sighed, attempting to calm himself. He sat down at the small table in the abbey's kitchen.

They were killing them. They were! He slammed his fist down on the table, growling again. Killing them by over working and beating them. Now they wanted to experiment? What were they rats? What was all this for? What? Money? He snorted, was Boris really the type of person to do this for money? Who could supply so money that the older man was doing this?

He slammed his fist down on the table again, "This is fucked!"

"Rhys? Are you alright?"

The man jumped terrible, banging his knee on the edge of the table, "Spencer! Don't do that to me! How many times have I told you?" The man rubbed his knee furiously, stopping to stare over at the teen, "What brings you here other than the need for food? And can you pass me a band-aid?"

Spencer nodded, reaching up into the cupboard beside him to grab a small container. He hobbled over to the man, his knee had become a lot worse from his walking, "Why exactly did you stop teaching us?"

The man sighed, opening the container roughly as he examined the cut, "Would you...?" He showed the wound to Spencer, making the blonde shake his head. The brunette thought, how could he answer that and not send his boy the wrong message? "The day before I told you all, I was asked by Mr Voltaire to be harder on you all. To start issuing 'proper' punishments." He watched as Spencer sat down, his eyes fixed on him, "He wanted me to belt you, beat you for crying, for whinging, for anything that could be counted against you. I said no, and as a result, Voltaire complained to Boris. To cut a long story short, Boris didn't exactly want me to be bored in the kitchen all day and said I could continue training the younger groups."

The blonde nodded sadly, "So you said no to beating us?"

Rhys nodded.

"But if you knew we were going to be punished, why didn't you warn us?"

"They didn't warn you?" Rhys blinked, moving closer to the youth.

Spencer shook his head, "Tala talked back and got smacked across his hand. That was our warning." He answered darkly.

Rhys growled, "What?" He promised they'd be warned first!

"You heard me."

The brunette moved to hug the boy, making him flinch away, "Spencer?" The hurt look told him everything as he squeezed the teen's shoulder gently, his eyes softening slightly. "So, what kind of ice block do yaself and Bryan like?" He asked as he moved to the freezer, taking out a box.

Spencer smiled, "Bry likes lemonade and lime for me please."

A few minutes later the abbey chef was saying goodbye to the teen, glaring at the door as soon as he'd left.

This had gone on long enough.

**o0o0o**

"Quit squirming Bry, let me finish."

The 12 year old pouted, "It's cold and it stings!"

Spencer rolled his eyes as his younger counter part continued to squirm as he wiped his cuts clean, covering them lightly with cream, "If you stop moving this'll be finished quicker."

Bryan snickered, making Spencer sigh and shake his head exasperately.

"Hey Spencer?"

"Hm, what?"

"What's it like to be kissed?"

The blonde flinched visibly, nearly dropping the container of ointment, "W-Why do you want to know that?"

Bryan blinked in confusion, watching as Spencer motioned for him to turn around, "Well..." He blushed lightly, "Troy asked if we'd ever kissed before."

"What did you answer?" He wound the bandage around the other youth's torso, tuned into their conversation completely. He moved to turn around and sit down, handing Bryan the damp cloth.

Bryan started dabbing, cleaning all the wounds, "I said we only kissed each other's cheeks and chins and stuff. He then asked if we'd kissed properly and I said no to that." Spencer nodded, wincing slightly at the first few dabs of cream, "So... What does a kiss feel like? A proper one I mean..."

The blonde sighed, "How should I know?"

The youth made a noise of approvement, scanning Spencer back to find he'd found all the cuts. He moved to sit in front of Spencer, making the blonde tilt his head back as he examined the ones on the top half of his chest and on his shoulders, "Well... You're older than me, I thought you might have kissed someone."

Spencer snorted, "Like who?"

"I dunno... What about Taki? He seemed to like you."

Spencer moved to stare at the youth in confusion, surprise and disgust, gaining a glare from Bryan who lifted his head back again, "No."

"Tala?"

The blonde was close to falling asleep, Bryan's light touches across his chest and shoulders making more than a bit lethargic. The question had the opposite effect though, "No."

Bryan's hands froze, making Spencer stare down at him questionably, "What about me?" He could see a light blush making it's way to the youth's face, for the second time that night.

"Eh..." What about Bryan? Spencer's mind went over the question several times. It didn't seem too bad to kiss his younger friend. For some reason, it was inviting, almost desirable. His eyes wandered over Bryan, the younger boy's eyes cast to the floor, he wouldn't mind the idea at all, "Um... Sure..." He flushed.

Bryan's cheeks brightened, near glowing in the dim light. He quickly wrapped the blonde's chest, holding back a yawn as he gingerly lowered himself to the bed. They ate quickly, Bryan (much to Spencer's amusement) nearly squealed with delight as he was shown the flavoured ice.

The lilac haired boy laid back on the bed, a grin on his face, "That was great!" Spencer nodded, it wasn't often they got dessert. He crawled up beside the youth, making himself comfortable. Bryan knew he shouldn't, but shuffled up close to the blonde, his head tucking itself under the blonde's chin, just like many times before. He felt a light kiss press itself against his cheek and looked up, finding Spencer asleep already. He smiled gently, his eyes resting on the blonde's lips.

For a while now he'd been wondering what they'd feel like, but it wasn't 'till recently that he'd started to think of something to do about it. The entire kissing part of their conversation was in started because of it. If Spencer didn't like the thought of him kissing him, then he'd wait for a long time, hoping his thoughts and feelings would go away. If he said it was okay then... He'd think of someway to make it happen soon.

He stared at them, it wouldn't hurt. He slowly let his lips rise, gently pressing a kiss to Spencer's. He blushed brightly as he pulled away, quickly unplugging the light and tossing the blankets over them.

He sighed, hoping that both of them would be awake the next time he did that.

**o0o0o**

A quiet knock peirced the near silence, "Enter." Rhys did, scowling as he moved to stand in front of Boris' desk, "Mr Boda, what can I do for you tonight?" He smirked, his eyes near glimmering dully in the light.

"You said you'd warn them."

"Warn who?"

"Who else?" The man moved to slam his fists down on the desk, making Boris jump slightly at the angry act, "Spencer, Bryan, Tala and Ian."

The older man frowned, "They were."

"AFTER Tala was hit. I hope you notice Boris that for a man of his word, you are a liar."

He chuckled, "Mr Boda, I assure you that they were notified of they're punishment if they were to misbehave in some way." He waved a hand flippantly, "And we're talking about a year ago aren't we? A bit late don't you think?"

Rhys growled, lunging forward to grab the Abbey owner by the collar, "Don't you dare... Promises last, there is no time limit, you can bring them up whenever you like."

He growled in confusion as Boris smirked, "You won't have to worry about them shortly."

"What?" He gasped, choking. A sharp... thing had peirced his lower back, the force sending him forward into Boris' arms. He could feel the wound pulsing, his blood leaving him, he could feel the ache, he stared up at the man with wide empty eyes.

"Goodbye Mr Boda."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Fire:** Reveiw please! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Frosticdranzergal: **Kai? Rhys? Who're they? –_grinning- _Sorry… That's good, can't wait to hear from you…

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: **Well here it is…

**DemonicStormFox: **Really? Thank you!

**Sailor-stardestroyer13: **Woah… Long review! –_pats Alex's head- _Don't worry… My brother's the same… Maybe slightly better –_sweatdrop-_ Um… I'm just going to hide over there, I have a thing for things that go boom…

**Waserenaikara: **Here it is… Ehm… The chef? I wouldn't know… -_sweatdrop-_

**DrawFire: **Eh…. I'm going to get it at school aren't I? –_sweatdrop, sheepish smile-_

**Aries1391: **It is? Eh… I have a bad habit of reading something and making my stories sound like that… It gets annoying…

**Fire – **Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ian clambered over to them, cursing quietly when he sunk in the snow, rushing to climb out of it, "You'd think they'd clean this." He said as he approached the group, arms extended to catch himself if he tripped.

"Rhys usually did it. It was one of his punishments." Tala bit out, shivering from the cold. His arms wrapped around himself tighter, as he tried to make ringlets with the air from his mouth, the weather making it visible. He smiled slightly when he nearly had one.

They'd searched the entire abbey, from the towers to the dungeons, searching every room and behind every tree. They hadn't even bothered searching the cemetery, none of them was going to step in there; it scared them. The brunette had disappeared, completely vanished without a word to them. It worried them greatly.

Spencer frowned, "I haven't seen him anywhere for the last week or so."

"Maybe he's sick?"

"For a week and a half?"

They sighed, trudging back into the building, taking their time to get to training. They were worried about their old teacher, he'd never left and not told them. There was a time Rhys was feeling a bit sick and told them he was going home for an hour or until he was better.

The main Abbey building was still being repaired, but they'd noticed the builders where paying slightly more attention to the already standing part of the abbey, than the part that needed rebuilding.

"Why are they putting cameras up?" Ian whispered, his eyes stuck on the black things now staring down on them.

Tala shrugged, "They found Spence and me in the training room after the incident, they probably think we were sneaking around." He paused before adding, "Which we weren't. We were seeing who had broken the glass."

"Sounds like sneaking around to me."

"Who asked you shrimp?"

Spencer sighed, glancing down at Bryan with a look of patient suffering. Bryan smiled slightly back up at him, "You won't be able to visit me then?" He asked in a quiet voice, making sure their two friends didn't hear them.

The blonde shook his head, "Doesn't look like it. But I'll try." He stared at the floor, his gaze eventually moving up to the door of their training room.

They'd learnt a while ago that in order to survive you had to adapt in a way they didn't like: their faces went hard, frowns digging into them, their eyes were emotionless or near it for the two younger boys. They were soldiers, soldiers without feelings. Just like Voltaire wanted them.

Spencer pushed the door open, leading the way for the others.

"You boys are on time for once." They stared, forming a straight line in front of the doctor, "Mr Boris will be taking today's lessons, behave. I will be back with his report tomorrow." They were still. He smirked, "Good."

They waited, listening for the sound of the door closing. They were surprised to hear Boris before it, "I've heard that you boys are becoming very strong." He walked around them, his eyes examining them, "You," He pointed to Ian, "Go across those bars."

The child ran, jumping and swinging easily across the monkey bars. He landed perfectly, much to Boris' delight. He motioned for the boy to move back into the line, "Good." His eyes moved to the blonde, "Go move that piece of equipment." He did, shifting it to the other side of the room with relative ease.

The abbey owner's eyes swept over them, nodding his head in approval, "Criticize Doctor Taberner's teaching Tala."

The red head held back a look of confusion, his mouth opening to monotonously reply, "It okay, could do with a bit more blading, he makes us run too much and when we do do sit ups, etc he's very quick with them, almost dismissing them." He had too admit to himself, that was good, for a response without sarcasm or insults. He stared coldly up at Boris.

"Very good." He commented. His scarlet eyes settled on Bryan, "What is the point of this exercise Bryan?"

"How should I know?" Tala gaped, Ian joining him, Spencer's reaction a bewildered stare, "I know it's a test, but that's all I can see." Spencer was close to jumping up and yelling at the boy, wanting to glue, stitch and zip his mouth closed. Had he been hanging around Tala too long? He knew he could be punished!

"Very good observation and reply," The man nodded, "Very good." The old abbey owner moved to exit, "That's our first lesson for today. Go and rest, practice in the snow. You have important battles next."

They heard the door shut, "What was that about?" Tala asked incredulously, his hands on the other boy's shoulders, shaking him in disbelief; that would have been a reply from him, never the sweet Bryan.

Bryan smiled sheepishly, "I heard one of the older boys reply with something like that. They were told that it was good."

The red head blinked, "You mean I could have been a smart ass?"

"You mean a dumb ass right?" Ian quipped, instantly regretting it as he was tackled playfully to the ground, the red head's fingers pinching his nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**o0o0o**

Boris stared at the profiles on the screen. His fingers poised above the keyboard's keys, ready to type in the notes he was planning too.

Tala.

The boy was a natural leader, stating his opinions easily, able to make decisions without the aid of others, he was able to criticize and calculate, and was had the ability to listen when needed. He stubbornly stuck to his views, even if they were wrong. Boris smirked, even at the age of 12 he could predict that the boy was growing to be a steady head of Voltaire's cause. He was loyal also, a great trait for himself and BIOVOLT.

He'd also noticed the boy's blading style. Patient and agile. He wore down his opponents before attacking, or when he did attack it was a ruthless assault, much like a pack of wolves.

His fingers tapped away at the laptop's keys.

Ian.

It was hard to get his head around the youngest boy. He was a prankster, a nuisance. But his blading was unique, often making his opponent think he'd won. But with a steady and fast attack his situation was turned around. It made Boris think, made him study the young boy.

It was obvious the boy wasn't what he appeared, in all categories. He was small, but housed a lot of power. He was annoying, but mature when he needed to be. What animal did the boy make him think of? A cobra? Fast, false and more than a little annoying to deal with.

Boris sipped his tea, relishing the way it slid down his throat, soothing the ache. He moved to the next file.

Bryan.

He was a little more than a puzzle to the man: innocent and sweet until given a beyblade. He was ruthless with his attacks, his temper and hidden anger coming out only when he was in the dish. An animal… He thought, adding and subtracting the boy's pros and cons. He smirked, a falcon, much like that doll he had.

Beautiful and fierce, but at the same time both loving and loathing. If only he didn't house the love part of him. Boris frowned; he'd have to train it out of him, out of them all.

The last file…

Spencer.

Mature, careful, thoughtful. The blonde rarely fought with his friends, if he did disagree he'd say so, straight out, giving reasons for his opinion. He absorbed information, using it all to come to a decision.

Boris frowned. The boy _was_ mature for his age. He raised the mug to his lips again.

The boy was protective of his friends, very motherly in his own way, always on the look out, always providing excuses. A hidden trouble maker, Boris mused. This blonde would be a problem that would be hard to correct; he was aging fast, he was already 13.

The man removed the thought from his mind, shifting in his seat as he typed away on his laptop. The animal that best suited Spencer… He rubbed his chin, he'd have to think on that one. He sat back in his chair, rereading his new notes several times. Mr Voltaire would be pleased.

**o0o0o**

The monitor shone brightly, one of the only real light sources in the room. It showed two boys, one with lilac hair, the other with blonde. They were battling, sweating and panting from their places standing on either side of the training dish.

"How are they doing sir?" The doctor watched the older man expectantly, a near hopeful look in his midnight gaze.

Boris smirked, "They're progressing better than I first thought." He remarked, moving to look at another monitor. Ian and Tala were battling each other, looking more than a bit tired, their faces flushed and their chests heaving, "What are they're downfalls?"

The doctor scanned the papers in his hand, "Ian still cries, the same as Bryan and they both seem to be growing more than a little close to the ones they are battling. All of them are close."

"You're rather late with Spencer and Bryan." The abbey owner chuckled, "Bryan's dependency on Spencer is holding him back, always has."

Taberner looked up expectantly, "Sir?"

"I think, Mr Taberner, it's time for some independent learning. Take them to a room each for a month. They aren't to leave it for any reason except to use the bathroom. Take them at different times." The doctor nodded, moving to leave, "Oh and doctor," The man turned, "Make sure Bryan is taught how to take care of himself, he's the one we need to work on."

The man nodded, leaving to make arrangements.

**o0o0o**

He could feel the back of his head throbbing, colourful dots dancing before his eyes. He choked on the air he'd inhaled feeling the pipe connect with his stomach again, for the umpteenth time that day.

"Now, who do you serve?"

"Biovolt…" He managed, panting hard, the pole slammed into his thigh. He yelped, tears threatening to spill from his already red eyes. They were taking this too far, way too far. He glanced up at his captor, barely listening as he repeated the question, "Biovolt…"

He'd been subject to this for about a week now and his body was quickly failing him, almost shutting down from exhaustion. It never mattered though, he'd just wake up sore and unable to move, to find himself in for another beating anyway. His mind drifted to his friend, Bryan. Was he getting treated like him?

"Louder!"

"Biovolt!"

He watched as the man kneeled to his level, a cruel smirk on his lips, "Good." He was an attractive man, take away his sadistic tortures and his longing looks. Spencer had noticed he'd received many of them from the older man, each one making want to shrivel up. The man leaned forward, green hair falling over his eyes, he quickly removed it, "You know… For a kid you're really quite good looking."

"What?"

"Boris is doing well with raising you, quite strong." The man had started to lower himself to the ground, "Now keep still and behave, I don't want to bruise up that face of yours more than I have to." The blonde's eyes widened as he struggled to get away, quickly being pinned down, the man straddling his hips, "Now, now, remember what I asked."

Spencer did, but that didn't stop him from throwing a punch, aiming for the man's head. It connected, making him flinch back, giving the blonde just enough time to slide from under him and move away. His effort was fruitless; he'd just trapped himself more; he'd run into a wall.

"Now, kid, I've been nice enough to not beat you to death, return the favour." The man was holding his cheek and was smirking again, it's swelling making the usually creepy act even more so. He stood to step forward, his eyes rolling over the boy's body, again and again.

Spencer groaned, his body was sore, his mind hazy and he wasn't able to cope with this! He pushed himself against the wall, hoping it would disappear and he could get away. Somehow…

The man straddled him, his cold hands holding the teen's arms still. Spencer struggled, he choked though; the man was near crushing his shoulders, "Behave." The boy listened, slumping lifelessly against the wall. The man smirked, leaning down to place a rough kiss to the boy's mouth. Spencer held back a whimper, the man's tongue sliding into his mouth. He'd decided: The man could have his body, but the delight of having him begging. Not while he was sane.

**o0o0o**

"Are you sure this is fine sir, even I would suggest they have contact with someone; they're supposed to work as a single unit. Wouldn't this make them grow further apart."

Boris frowned at the doctor's question, "They'll be fine, a bit bruised up but fine."

"But sir…!"

"If you're so worried doctor, why don't you watch their progress? Report to me if there is any activity you would classify as inappropriate." The man pressed a button on the desk, four monitors buzzing to life.

Taberner nodded, his eyes flickering over the screens.

Tala was in his bed (obviously unconscious), he was beaten up, bruises covering his pale skin, his hair dishevelled. Ian looked to be in the same condition, Bryan too. He felt slightly relieved, sure he'd beaten them, but never to the extent they were in now. It was relieving to see them breathing. He let his eyes move to the final screen, "Sir!"

"What is it now?" Boris bit back, moving to stand behind the doctor.

"L-Look!" He did, his eyes widening instantly, "Hurry up, get security to call Teal to me."

**o0o0o**

He talked with a low husky voice, "You notice I've wanted to do this for a while?" No response, "You're quite unique, I can tell you're going to grow to be a very big boy." Spencer shuddered, not wanting to know how he could tell that. He could feel the man's hands playing his pants, his mouth still biting at his the skin on his neck. It made him want to hurl, to curl up and never unravel. The man's hands drew down the pants, his deep breathing more than scaring Spencer. The blonde kicked, gasping as his abused back, was pressed hard against the cold floor. He found his foot had been stopped, "Ah, ah, ah… Naughty, naughty Spencer. Do you want me to hit you again?"

The boy didn't even bother responding, again becoming nothing more than a doll. The man leant back down, lifting the teen's shirt up, kissing down his stomach.

"TEAL!" Both man and teen stared at the door, Spencer's eyes wide as he noticed who was there, "You're being called upon by Mr Boris." Taberner was frowning hard, glaring at the younger, taller man.

The man frowned, "Another day then." He whispered, leaving Spencer to fumble with his pants, pulling them back up to their respective place.

Taberner glared up at the man a good two feet taller than himself, his dark eyes moving to Spencer's form. He ran over to the teen, "Did he…?" Spencer shook his head, "Good," The man with held a sigh, "Get to bed."

Spencer nodded, clambering to his feet.

Taberner left.

**o0o0o**

It'd been a month or two now, he'd lost count of the days. He was walking down to his old training room, stony faced and quiet. He was nearly completely healed; they'd been easy on him for the past week.

He'd been shaken greatly by his near rape, often very paranoid when alone in any room, his eyes never leaving those who had beaten him. As a result he'd hardly gotten any sleep and had been very sick. He was getting better though, the thought of seeing Bryan again making himself mend quicker. The boy would help him sleep, eat and feel fine.

It was funny, he had missed them all: Tala, Ian _and _Bryan. But it was Bryan he wanted to see, that he wanted to talk to, to hold close, he needed the boy's shy touches, he needed the boy's innocence.

His eyes grew colder as they entered the room.

He'd caught sight of Ian first. His hair was long at the back, obviously a new style he'd allowed his hair to grow into. But there was something different, something… hidden. He'd have to wait.

Tala… The boy's eyes were icy, cold, reminding him of ice. His hair was still the same, a light bruise showing just below his hair line. His soft intakes of breathe left his two bangs swinging backwards and forwards.

That left Bryan. He could tell he was inspecting him also, his lifeless eyes moving up and down along his frame. The boy seemed to be the same, besides the fact that his hair was long and his eyes were dead. It made the blonde worry, though now, he knew how to hide it better.

"Go to your rooms when you want to, get some sleep." The doctors left, leaving them in the small room.

They were silent staring at each other. Ian was the first to speak, "What did they do?" His voice was soft, croaky, like it hadn't been used a lot.

"To our bodies or our minds?" Spencer was the one that responded his eyes still on Bryan, "They beat us," He reasoned. He didn't think he'd changed much, though he'd noticed he was a lot less inclined to voice his opinion at all, his once youthful mind full of thoughts like, winning, being the best, Bryan… He liked to think of the boy, play memories in his head, again and again, he was the thing that kept him sane.

"They wanted us to be emotionless." Tala quipped in a dead tone, his eyes falling to the floor. He turned, "I'm going to bed." Ian followed shortly after.

Spencer and Bryan stared, Spencer at Bryan, Bryan at the floor. They both wanted to say something, but they waited, hoping the other would speak first. It didn't last, their awkward silence finishing with tapping: Bryan had walked out.

* * *

**Fire: **Thank you all for the reviews! –_runs around hugging people- _I didn't think I'd get so many so soon… Now… Eh… Yeah… This was one of those chapters I went very… weird with… Oh… Flames are allowed, since my bro wanted to submit many and thought against it… -_sweatdrop- _SO BRING THEM ON DAM! I need critique…

Sorry if you reviewed and I missed you! I needed to get this up before I drowned in homework…

Review please…


	8. Chapter 7

**DemonicStormFox: **lol… -sweatdrop- Thank you…

**Frosticdranzergal: **-pats back- I know how you feel, my comp's like that all the time… -to Az- Kill who? Spencer? NOOOO! I won't have a story if you do that… or did you mean Teal? Anyway… Fluff ay? I'll work on it, no promises on how soon it'll come… Soon hopefully…

**Sailor-stardestroyer13: **Really? Aw… I wanted a few… -cries- And Alex, quit being so mean… Everyone has a heart, it's whether they decide to use it that's the thing…

**Wasurenaikara: **I hate spelling your name… It's so… confusing… -goes silent- I agree whole heartedly…

**DrawFire: **That you will my friend… I'm sorry, I just love Spence and we needed the drama and yeah…. –sweatdrop-

**Im in a kill people mood: **I haven't seen you in a while… You're back at school now ne? I have holidays in two weeks… But I have to study for my school certificate, so it's not really a holiday…

**Aries1391: **Alrighty… -sweatdrop- I'm _still _drowning in homework and assignments… -sigh- Annoying…

**_Fire – _**Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for taking so long to update… Like mentioned above, I have my School Certificate coming up soon and I need to study… So very sorry…

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He kicked a stray pebble, glaring at it as it spun sharply to the left, going nowhere. He was confused, frustrated, he was going to hurt one of them if he didn't figure out what was going on between them.

Spencer and Bryan.

He was sure it was nothing serious, yet, they were nearing the stage of separation; fine with each other one minute, at each other's throats the next. It wasn't the fact that they weren't allowed to argue or fight with each other. It was the fact that it was _them _fighting. He wouldn't be worrying if it were Bryan and Ian: the older blader was always threatening the youth. But they had always been close.

He sighed, knowing part of the reason: Bryan wasn't the sweet, innocent boy he once was. He wasn't even close to it now: he was quiet, broody, malicious, he'd been so close to Spencer a few years ago, but that was a near distant memory. From what he could tell, something had happened, something big and they weren't forgiving each other easily for it and it had broken them apart.

He rounded the corner, sneaking a glance at one of the cameras, his mind wandering to his taller friend. Spencer wasn't like he used to be either. The once kind, mature and wise boy still there, but very well hidden: it hardly ever showed itself and when it did, it was briefly and was (usually) towards Bryan. But the lilac haired boy would make some wise crack and they were at each other again. It wasn't like Spencer to have such a short fuse.

The thing that was really confusing to himself was that, after all their fights and arguments, after the insults had had enough time to sink in and anger them more, they were silent. He would swear on his own life that they were silently apologising to one another, before stubbornly turning and walking in the opposite direction, to one another.

He ran his hand through his hair, eyes resting on the door he'd come to stop in front of. He'd fix this problem, either that or make it worse.

He knocked, pushing the door open as he called out, "Sir?"

Boris turned smiling a bit as he noticed the boy, "Ah Tala, come sit down, I have some news I want you to tell your team."

**o0o0o**

Bryan could feel him staring at him, making him want to curl up on the floor. It was confusing to him, he liked him staring, but he didn't like the fact that he liked it; emotions weren't allowed in the abbey; having them was endangering your well being.

He heard the chair move, scrapping against the stone floor, the other's boots tapping quietly on the ground, coming closer. He calmed himself, making his face stony, emotionless. It was a defence more than anything and it seemed to work. Most of the time.

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the ground for ages." His voice was hard, seemingly softening involuntarily.

He 'hmph'ed glaring up at the older teen, "I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about me Spence."

The blonde glared back, "It's not going to kill you to be a bit nicer for once Bry, I've done nothing wrong."

The youth's glare hardened, "You're showing weakness, that's doing something wrong." Bryan stood, only coming up to the top of the older teen's chest.

They were only a few centimetres apart, still glaring, their hands clasped by their sides. Spencer growled lightly, "You're letting Boris brainwash you."

"Am not."

The blonde sighed, no matter how thick headed the other blader was he always seemed to have a bit of some kid still in him, "Bryan you used to talk to me, now all you do is spit insults at me."

"That's your fault then, isn't it?" The boy said in a monotone.

"_My _fault?"

The boy nodded, "Maybe you shouldn't be so sensitive and notice I don't need you anymore!" Both boys blinked at the outburst, surprised that Bryan would even think such a thing. Bryan's eyes rose from the floor his voice faltering and falling, "I need to go."

Spencer watched as the boy ran out, his eyes saddened, "Bryan…"

**o0o0o**

The computer's buttons blinked and bleeped, shining in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. He could tell there were many of them, all grey and shiny and humming while they worked. His head felt heavy as he lifted it, realising he didn't recognise the room, "What?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

He felt a gentle hand on his chest push him back down onto the bed, "Sh… You need to rest." The voice was soft and that surprised him, made him relax involuntarily.

"Rest…" He echoed, feeling out of breathe from moving.

"Let the medicine work, now go back to sleep." He nodded, his blue bangs falling messily over his eyes as he laid down. Yes, sleep would do nicely.

**o0o0o**

"Is it working?"

"From what I've observed sir, all it's done is make him very weak."

Boris nodded, sitting down in his thick, comfy, green chair, "His body is getting used to the new substance in his blood. Once it's gotten to all his muscles he'll start to feel more lively."

The doctor nodded, "Sir, may I ask why all this is nessecary? Ian is one of the best bladers this abbey has, he doesn't need this treatment."

"We need to make them invincible or as close to it as we possibly can." The man nodded. Boris smiled slightly, his eyes falling closed, "And anyway, if we work this out we may be able to work out a cure for cancer or some other sickness."

This brightened the young doctor, his eyes wide, "I hope so sir."

**o0o0o**

"Have you two seen Ian?" Tala looked between his two friends, resisting the urge to sigh at their ignorance to one another, "Spencer? Bryan?"

"Haven't seen him." They both answered in a flat voice.

Tala nodded, moving to sit down at the table, still staring between them. He sighed hoping to bring them out of their mood, "Strange, he's usually the one finding me."

Spencer nodded. He was eating some rather disgusting looking macaroni, his stomach grumbling loudly for food of any sort, but doing back flips when he did eat it. He frowned, finally giving up on the so called 'food'.

"He's probably in bed or something, Boris has been taking it was on us lately. Maybe there's some big event he wants us to attend?" Bryan's eyes came to rest on the red head, "That's why you're here?"

Tala nodded, "That'd be it." He sighed again, his patience finally reaching it's limit, "**Enough!**" He slammed his fists onto the table, glaring at his two friends, "What is with you two?" He was standing ready to launch himself at the first one who made a wise crack, "You're both acting like little kids! I have my theories, but I want you both to tell me, NOW!"

Spencer and Bryan were staring, their eyes wide at the red head's outburst. They stayed silent, letting the awkward lack of noise eat away at their insides.

Tala sighed, his glare diminishing, "Fine, but I don't want to see you two acting like you are. If you want to argue, you do so in your own time." He turned to leave, "I'm looking for Ian, if he appears, make sure he stays in this room."

"Tala…" The red head turned to look over at Spencer, "What's the news?"

"Boris is going away for a bit. He wants us to train, but at the same time relax a bit. There's a tournament being held inside the abbey in about a month, hence the reason he wants us to train."

They nodded, "Good luck in finding Ian."

Tala nodded, whispering softly to himself, "Good luck with yourselves."

**o0o0o**

"I'm about to check your reflexes, alright? So relax." He did.

He was dressed in a pair of boxers and a slightly too big white, shirt. He was freezing, even the doctor could tell from the Goosebumps all over his arms.

The doctor hit the boy's knee gently, watching amusedly as it swung up slowly. He went on to check the boy's heart and lungs soon moving to check his ears.

"Looks like you're in perfect health Ian." The boy nodded silently, eyes hard, "Come on Ian, why don't you talk to me?" Silence. The man sighed, "You know I don't agree with what Boris is doing to you and the others, why do you think I'm just the check up guy?" He waited, hoping Ian would say something. He sighed, "Fine stay silent, but you'll end up talking to me, you'll be staying here for a while."

**o0o0o**

He handed his grey, old coat to the butler, thanking him quietly, as he moved to Voltaire's study. He looked around admiring the walls, paintings and furniture he wasn't able to the last time he'd visited the older man. The door was decorated with a floral pattern tangled up the side of the frame. He frowned slightly.

Voltaire hadn't sounded happy when he'd asked him to talk to him. He sounded troubled, annoyed and angered, Boris could have sworn he'd heard the steam pouring out from the older man's ears. The thing that had annoyed him most though was that he had to fly to Japan to talk to him. He cringed mentally, his abbey was going to be destroyed.

He knocked, entering when he called in, "Hurry up Boris, I have another meeting in a few hours and I need to get ready."

The man frowned, resisting the urge to snort and comment, "What did you want Mr Voltaire?"

The old man looked up from his paper work, a dark frown carved into his face, "Are you ready to participate in the World Championships?"

Boris blinked, sitting up straight in his seat, "Well… We need one more year, a bit less maybe. I'm in the final stages of my research." The man straightened his pants out of nervousness, his eyes flickering from the floor to Voltaire, "How's young Kai?" He asked trying to change the subject. He didn't want to destroy any chance he'd had with Voltaire before his project was finished, he wanted that money.

"He's fine. He's a natural leader, has a gang."

Boris nodded, "I've heard that the Japanese beyblading tournament just finished."

"Yes, Kai won that."

**o0o0o**

He released the blade harshly, let it spin on the spot before calling it back and releasing it at a wall.

Tala was starting to piss him off. He didn't understand, so why did he have to try and interfere? His knuckles were white as he launched the blade again, knowing he should probably take it easy. He wasn't one for doing what he should do.

He grabbed the blade, hissing quietly as it tore his skin. He ignored it though and continued launching his blade again and again, slowly, thoroughly wearing himself out. He collapsed gasping for breathe. From his sitting position he moved to lay down on the cold ground, still panting.

He wanted to get rid of it all! He wanted it to be like when he was little and he'd first come to the abbey. He wanted to be the shy, quiet boy he'd once been, just so he could do something about the way he felt. He didn't know what to do know, he would have before. He brought his hands up in front of his face, "Fuck." They were scratched up pretty bad, bruised in places. He flinched as he clasped and unclasped his hand, this was going to be hard to take care of.

"Bryan?" He jumped up into a defensive pose, relaxing near visibly, almost immediantly.

He glared, "Go away Spence."

"You're being an idiot again Kuznetsov." The blonde commented, eyeing the other teen's scratched up hands.

Bryan snorted, "I can take care of myself thank you very much." He stubbornly looked the other way, still clenching and relaxing his hands.

"Hm-Hm," Spencer sat down beside him, grabbing the youth's hands. Bryan hissed, Spencer glared, "Shush up, I'm cleaning them and you're not going to argue." The teen snorted again, but said nothing, letting the blonde hold one of his hands.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, threatening to show as a dark red blush. His eyes fell to their hands, watching as Spencer placed a bottle of anticeptic cream down between them. He bit his lip as the blonde patted the yellow liquid over his hands, pulling out a piece of cloth and a bandage.

"Looks like you were expecting me to be like this." He said quietly, his voice softer than it had been before.

"You're not the only one who's angry with Tala."

Silence fell over them again, awkward and tense. Spencer kept his attention locked on cleaning and wrapping the younger teen's hands, deciding that one wasn't worth it; it only had tiny scratches. When they were done, Spencer looked up to find Bryan's face was a light pink, smirking and chuckling a bit at the site.

"Shut up." He snapped irritably, his face brightening to a red. Spencer chuckled more, causing Bryan to send him a glare, "Spencer…" His tone was serious and quiet, though it seemed to only amuse the elder.

Bryan growled, rising to his knees as he whacked the other teen across the chest, making him choke on his chortles, "Ow… That wasn't needed Bry."

"Of course it was." He snorted, still kneeling in front of the blonde. They stared at each other, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Spencer moved to a kneeling position as well. Bryan broke the silence, "I'm sorry for what I said before." He paused, he didn't want to look or sound weak, "I… do need you, I just don't need you in the same way I've needed you in the past."

Spencer nodded, "Same here."

"But I didn't do anything." Bryan said a very rare innocent look come across his face. He blinked up at Spencer, cradling his hand unconsciously.

"You did." Spencer surprised them both by rubbing the back of his hand against the younger teen's cheek affectionately. He pulled his hand back, standing up clumsily. Bryan snickered, making the blonde glare lightly, "My knees are numb."

The youth's snickering continued as he stood. He had to admit though, his own knees were prickling with the cold. He watched as Spencer turned to leave, "Spencer!" The blonde stopped, his eyes widening as he felt chapped lips press themselves to his cheek.

"For old time sake." Then the boy turned and ran to his room.

Spencer watched him leave, a smirk slowly working it's way to his lips. He'd followed Bryan knowing that he'd hurt himself, wanting to try and work out what had happened between them and what he could do to make it better. Tala's words had hit him hard and he was going to fix this.

He sighed as he rubbed his cheek gently, still able to feel the feeling of Bryan's lips, it would seem Bryan had shed a bit of light on the situation.

He headed for his room. Maybe they'd keep this charade going, just for fun.

**o0o0o**

"Lay down and relax." Ian fidgeted slightly, little wires connecting him up to various machines. The doctor smiled slightly, his hands gliding gracefully over the keyboard, "I'm going to check and see if your muscles, blood, arteries, etcetera are all in working order, you should feel a slight pinch. Alright?" He sighed as the boy laid still, "Fine don't talk to me."

He pressed enter.

The many monitors in front of him buzzed into life as he stared at the first one.

Heart Rate – Fine

Lungs – Fine

Muscles – Fine

He read over the last monitor again, the muscles were tighter than they were supposed to be. He looked over at Ian, switching off the machine. He moved to sit on a chair beside the table, lightly stroking the boy's hair.

"Ian I need you to tell me if this hurts." He squeezed the boy's arm gently, "Does it hurt?" Ian nodded, cringing from the slight pressure. The doctor frowned, "Ian, I need you to rest alright, this is one of the medicine's side effects."

The teen nodded, as detached himself from the wires and stumbled over to his bed, falling asleep almost immediately. The doctor smiled slightly, tucking the boy in. he sighed as he packed up his stuff, flicking the light off on the way out.

His mind reeled as he wandered home. He'd lied when he'd told Ian that his muscle soreness was a side effect and the truth was that he didn't know. This was a new medicine: he didn't know the side effects.

He fumbled with his keys as he entered his small house, instantly seeing his disabled boyfriend.

"How are they?" He asked eyes wide with worry.

"I haven't seen Bryan, Spencer or Tala yet, but Ian's being experimented on."

The being in the wheelchair glared, "And you're allowing this?"

The red head shook his head, his light blue eyes closing briefly, "I'll report to the police tomorrow, it's better we try and tell them before Boris gets back."

The other nodded, his eyes narrow, angry at the abbey owner, "You better Jamie, cause I swear if you don't I will. Boris will pay for what he's done to them and me."

* * *

**Fire: **Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them all! And I'm sorry for the long wait, school work ya know? Annoying… Anyway… Sorry for the crap chapter and review please. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Sailor-stardestroyer13: **-waves- Bye, bye and thank you for the review! –watches Alex run around- Don't kill her!

**Frosticdranzergal: **You're going to have to read now aren't you? Thank you and you're a very smart gal…

**Wasurenaikara: **Wow… I spelt your name write first try… You're right, practice does help… Thank you… -hyperly happy- You're too kind… And about Ian… I get what you mean, but even _I_ would be quiet if I was in his condition…

**DrawFire: **That would be him… Glad you like him and thank you… And I'm a girl you dumb ass…

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jamie frowned at how long the man was taking. Like he had promised his dearest boyfriend, he'd gone straight to the police the following morning; he'd had to rush to make sure he'd be back at work before Boris returned.

A tall man wearing a smart blue uniform marched up to him, extending his hand promptly, "Are you Mr-"

"Greenaway, yes." Jamie nodded and took his hand eagerly, immediately following when told to.

The hallway was bright, the pale beige walls reflecting the light. The halls were bare except for the occasional group of chairs or stools. The building was fairly empty, with the occasional cop walking past. The red head nodded slightly when he was asked to take a seat in (what seemed to be) the sergeant's office.

His eyes wandered around the room, lightly studying the large stacks of paper work. He withheld a cringe; he knew what that felt like. So much boring work, he thought dully. He sat down as he noticed the over flowing trash can, filled with take out wrappers, bags and cartons with the occasional piece of paper.

"So," The man closed the door, "I'm Sergeant Davies and you said you had something of high importance to tell me?"

Jamie nodded, clearing his throat, "No one can hear us?"

"No one." Davies agreed, sitting back in his chair, "Start your story."

**o0o0o**

Jamie was late, the teen mused, rolling onto his belly with a groan. His muscles hurt, his head ached and he felt absolutely terrible.

He had attempted to walk out of the grey room, only to greet the floor a second later. His body didn't seem to be working for him. It hurt to sit up, it made him nauseous to move even a bit.

But he had to get out of this room. He was going insane by staring at the four walls, the forever beeping medical and technical equipment. He also missed his friends, he was also worried. They hadn't checked on him, they probably didn't know where he was.

He crawled, his stomach feeling as though it were expanding, before flipping and swirling. Ian groaned again, his vision blurring, eventually letting his head rest on the cold floor.

What the hell did they give him?

**o0o0o**

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few years. I've only been working there for a few months. My," He hesitated, finding the right word to use, "… Partner was there since it started, but he's not working there now." Another pause, "It's gotten worse over the years."

As the red head's story had progressed, both men had become quieter, the air in the room tense. Jamie had done his best to remember every detail; he didn't want their torture to continue, he'd made sure to

Davies nodded, running a hand through his head as he chuckled quietly, "Taking over the world with Beyblades? That's pretty crazy."

"Crazy yes, but please, do something about it." He stood, Ian popping into his head, "I need to get back to work."

The sergeant nodded, walking over to the door, "What is your job?"

Jamie frowned, "I'm a doctor, but Boris uses me as a scientist."

"I'll get onto it right away." They shook hands, nodded, then turned away.

**o0o0o**

The blonde frowned as he stalked down the hallway, his head tinkering with possibilities. There were several problems in his life right now. Some were easy to solve, others more bothersome. He let out an inaudible sigh, letting his eyes fall to the ground.

Problem one.

Ian was gone, not here, caput, lost. None of them had seen or heard him for about a week. The thing that was worrying him most was how Ian wasn't the only one missing.

He let his mind think of the possibilities for his friend's sudden disappearance, before moving on.

Problem two.

Boris was gone and they were ordered to train, which obviously they weren't doing. They had been lazy for the last two days. Not that Spencer could blame them. The way Boris usually worked them was hard and exhausting, it was nice to relax.

The final problem.

Bryan.

The teen was a mystery to him. Sort of. They're talk the afternoon before had left him baffled and emotional, a state of mind that had left him awake for most of the night. He sighed, it was like they did it to protect each other and Spencer had to admit, with how strong his feelings for the lilac haired teen were he felt the need to drive him away.

He stopped at their training room, carefully opening and closing the door, being greeted sourly by both Bryan and Tala.

"This is serious. I haven't seen him in the last week." Blonde and lilac nodded, their eyes on their red-headed captain. "What have we dug up?"

"I heard from one of the younger boys that Ian was in the infirmary." Bryan answered, his forest green eyes flitting over to Spencer, "Why were you late?"

Tala sighed, falling into his chair as he glared at Bryan who in turn glared back, "Who cares? We're thinking Ian today! Any idea what room he might be in?"

Bryan and Spencer swapped glares, Bryan answering, "In one of the forbidden ones."

"What?"

"One of the forbidden ones." Spencer echoed, "Rumours say he's being experimented on."

Tala let his head fall onto the table, shaking it slightly. What was happening? Ian was just one of a group of boys that had just… Disappeared! He was worried, more so now that he had heard Spencer's rumour; the ones around the abbey were 80 percent were true most of the time. God he hoped this one wasn't.

"Anything else?"

"We're all supposed to disappear."

Tala's head shot up, his eyes narrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bryan sighed, "Seems Boris wants us all genetically modified. That's what we think is the cause of Ian's disappearance," He paused, "I… Overhead a few scientists talking on the way here."

Tala swore as he stood up, beginning to pace almost immediately, "Fuck. Fuck. Shit!"

Spencer and Bryan watched the display, their expressions saddening. They knew how much Ian meant to Tala, no matter how much they bickered. They were like brothers, Tala the older, bossier, pretty boy of the two and Ian the short and annoying gnome. It was clear this had him frustrated and anxious.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," The red head glared at them, "I'm going for a walk."

They nodded, watching as he slammed the door after him.

"They're… close." Spencer mused, turning in his seat to face Bryan. The other nodded, his eyes cast towards the table. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, made them tense.

Bryan sighed, "Where the hell did he go?" He slumped forward, his forehead against the cool table. He felt himself flinch as Spencer's hand began to rub his back gently. This made Spencer smile sadly, as he patted it once and placed his hand in front of himself.

"I'd…" Bryan hesitated, "Never mind. Now's not the time to be talking about it." Spencer stared in confusion at Bryan, his out of character murmuring making him more than question the youth. "It's just…"

Spencer was silent as Bryan continued to ramble, his incoherent chatter and serious face reminding him of the time he'd asked about sex. He smirked, now that was a challenge he was glad he conquered early.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing."

"Spencer." Bryan's tone was serious, blunt and threatening, making Spencer's smirk broaden.

They remembered times like this, they'd ask a question, making sure the other could just hear it, then take it back. It infuriated them both, but they'd grown used to it.

"Just your babbling."

Bryan glared, "I don't babble."

"You do now." His smirk broadened as the youth growled, his arms folding defiantly in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Bryan." The blonde copied the tone Bryan had used earlier, earning another glare.

"Fine." He huffed, "I think I'd like it if we became close again."

Spencer's face became stern, "Think?"

Another glare, "I'd like to be close to you again."

"You do notice that Boris doesn't want… closeness between boys?"

Bryan nodded, his bangs falling over his eyes, "I understand if you don't want to. We haven't exactly been acting civil towards each other for the last few years." His eyes stayed on Spencer's, trying as best he could to hide his nervousness. "I want our friendship back."

It didn't exactly work. Spencer's frown soon turned into a small smile as he nodded, watching in amusement as Bryan let out a sigh of relief. "You still act like you did when you were little." The blonde observed, "You just act well."

Bryan nodded, "Yep." In truth Bryan had never changed, he'd simply acted out of fear. Thinking that if Boris knew he felt protective and needy towards Spencer he'd be punished.

He cursed; this was that stupid kiss' fault.

The teen blushed a bit because of the memory, feeling the need for some form of human contact. Spencer's hand laid flat on the desk just to the right of him. His fingers stretched out, towards it. The blonde didn't notice until Bryan's finger shyly prodded it, two fingers slipping between Spencer's thumb and forefinger.

Spencer blinked, his hand slowly curling around Bryan's, an act that made Bryan feel warm.

They smiled at each other, the usual frigid, uneasy air around them loosening. They liked this. They liked this, a lot.

Their moment was ruined when the door was flung open, their faces registering surprise, "Alright! This is what I propose we do!" Tala looked between the two, his eyes landing on their entwined hands, "Did I miss something… important?" He asked, raising a hand to scratch his cheek.

Bryan blushed, a bright red, as he jerked his hand back and clasped his together under the table. His eyes were cast towards the table, Tala's eyes seemingly boring into his forehead before they turned on Spencer.

The blonde had a light pink highlighting his cheeks and a slightly flustered look on his face. He didn't seem as embarrassed as Bryan did with the situation.

"Do you two need to share anything with me?" Tala inquired slyly, his eyes narrowing slightly in seriousness a second later, "As team captain, I should know."

They both remained quiet. Their minds registering multiple insults all directed towards the red head.

He sighed, knowing they wouldn't talk, "Okay. Anyway," Tala sat down, "Here's what I say we do."

**o0o0o**

Although it was four in the afternoon, and the sun was still up and shining brightly, the room was dark. The paper work from the day before had disappeared, leaving in its wake a bare, clean desk, the varnished pine shining in the dim light. The two men were talking in low voices though they were alone in the huge study room.

"Bit-beasts sir?"

Voltaire nodded, "They are sacred spirits stored in small objects. In a beyblade it's the bit-chip." The man showed him a beyblade, a red and gold bird curled around the middle. "This is the Hiwatari's bit-beast, Dranzer, a fiery phoenix owning dazzling power." Boris nodded, examining the bit. She really was a sight, could this picture be a spirit? "She represents pride, strength and rebirth. No matter how hard we fall we get back up, no matter how strong our opponent is we strive to be stronger and of course, we are proud of our bloodline, of who we are and what we protect."

Again Boris nodded. His scarlet eyes rising to meet Voltaire's, "You said you had other and a special request?"

"I did." The man stood up, near marching to a vault on the other side of the room. Boris watched with curiosity as the man brought back a tray with a block of foam on it. Tucked in grooves in the foam were five beyblades.

One was purple, a beautiful falcon shining on the bit-chip, the next was a light blue colour, a strong whale on its bit-chip. The third was grey and silver an ice-wolf on its chip, while the fourth was a dark purple beyblade with a striking snake on it. The last beyblade though, was black and red, it's bit-chip was blank and that confused Boris.

"Sir the last one-"

"I want you to make a stronger copy of Dranzer." Boris nodded, "I will give you one week, then Kai gets her back."

Again Boris nodded as he stood to bow, "Yes sir."

**o0o0o**

"Ian! What are you doing!" The doctor ran to the boy's side, struggling to get his white lab coat on. "You idiot, you aren't feeling well and you're out of bed! How stupid can you be?"

He lifted the boy with a bit of difficulty, stumbling over to the bed. The boy was burning to the touch as Jamie discovered as he felt the boy's forehead. He swore fluently in Maltese, plugging his ears with his stethoscope, listening carefully to the boy's heart.

"Shit." He was sick. REALLY sick. He grabbed a beaker, quickly cleaning it out before filling it. He climbed on the bed, holding the shivering boy close to him. He had to break his fever.

"Do-Doc?" Ian shuddered violently, his hands clasping onto the man's shirt. "I d-don't feel too g-good."

The man nodded, "Sh… It's just the medicine, it should wear off soon. I'm sorry. Here drink this, you need fluids." He sat Ian up and set the beaker against the boy's lips. He drank a sip, a shiver running through him as he did. He choked, coughing roughly, his throat hot and itchy.

Jamie rubbed his back, pulling him against his chest after he set the beaker on the desk. Ian let him, too dazed to do much else. The man rocked Ian, quickly pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead.

How could anyone let these kids go through this?

* * *

**Fire: **I'm so sorry for the lateness! I've been busy, cleaning if you must know… Anyway… I'm hoping to finish the next chapter in a week or two, then don't expect **any **updates for month or two…

Review please…


	10. Chapter 9

**Wasurenaikara: **Glad you liked it, there should be a few more scenes like that... Thank you... :)

**Frosticdranzergal: **Shh... Don't tell everyone... Really? Thank you... Eh... I haven't seen them, otherwise I would have worked them into the story... I have noticed that too... When is it coming? -big innocent puppy dog eyes-

**she-devil-16: **Thanks for the reveiw...

**DrawFire: **Not completely... He's not heartless, but he is stubborn and will show cruelty... You know? I'll explain it to you later... -swewatdrop- Eh... Don't choke my muse... Even though I have two more...

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They watched as the door was flung open, a doctor with long, red hair sprinting down the corridor. They sent and received confused stares as the door stopped, still ajar.

This was their sixth door, and they hoped it to be the one. They needed to see if Ian was alright, they needed to know that he was alive.

The youngest smirked, staring down the hallway, "I'll have a look." He received a nod as he crept to the wooden door, scanning the hallway several times, attentive to all. He slowly reached for the door, his hand shaking.

He looked back at the others for a second, their heads the only thing showing from around the corner. Tala nodded in support, while Spencer waved, giving him a thumbs up to show they were on the lookout. It made him feel a bit better.

He swallowed dryly, the lump of nervousness in his throat growing as he pulled the door open slowly, the loud creak making him cringe.

The room was of medium size, the walls were dull and grey and were decorated with several cameras, but Bryan wasn't too worried; It was the guards' break, they still had half an hour. Silver computers and monitors were on the left side of the room, their bleeping and blinking already annoying the boy. Bryan's eyes scanned the floor, stopping momentarily as he noticed what looked to be water on it. Someone was here, someone who wasn't a doctor.

Bryan motioned for Spencer and Tala, their footsteps a soft 'pat-pat-pat' as they ran. They peered into the room too. Bryan stood up straight, his eyes scanning the room again. This couldn't be all there was?

Spencer pushed past his shorter friends, carefully stepping through the water to the computer monitors. His eyes widened drastically at the sight.

A bed was tucked neatly behind them, obvious that the doctor/scientist that was worked here wanted to hide it. The white sheets were a mess, some wet in places, but that wasn't what had shocked the blonde.

When they'd decided to sneak into the forbidden facilities, they hadn't thought they'd find Ian in such a state.

His face was red, mouth open slightly, his hair wet at the front and the back. He reeked of sweat and vomit and was making a cringe-worthy sound as he breathed, a cross between a wheeze and a gasp.

The blonde ran around the equipment, his hand touching the younger boy's forehead gently, pulling it back a moment later: He was burning up. He heard the other two boys' steps towards the bed, before hearing Tala gasp as he ran around to join him, lifting Ian up into his arms before he sat on the bed.

He held him close, "Ian, are you alright?" No response, "Ian?" His voice was panicked, choked with sadness as he hugged the boy. Ian shivered and Tala held him closer. What had happened? He had been so healthy a week ago.

Spencer looked up at Bryan, the teen's eyes were wide his hands gripping the top of the metal computer desk, "Is he going to be alright?" He whispered.

Tala shook his head sadly, "I don't know."

The door slammed, making their heads jolt up, eyes wide.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Their stoney faces returned as they sent hard, icy glares at the doctor.

"What did you do to Ian?" Tala's voice was cold, harsh as he spoke, holding Ian tighter against his chest.

He cringed, "Nothing," he walked hurriedly over to them, Spencer standing as he moved closer, ready to fight if needed. He highly doubted it.

It was the man that had left in such a rush, but he was a lot smaller than what they'd thought. He had a mellow voice, and a cool temper from what they'd seen so far.

The blonde frowned, "What happened to Ian? Is he going to be alright?"

The red headed man placed the bags on the floor, hurriedly rummaging through it. He threw a bottle of soda on the bed, rising to his feet from his kneeling position, "He needs sugar, anything that might give him energy." He tipped half the bottle into the beaker on the floor, motioning for Tala to let him hold Ian.

Tala's glare intensified, "No."

The doctor blinked, his own blue eyes narrowing, "We need to feed him. Sugar will do, I haven't exactly got anything nutritional here and I'm not running to the market, he might get worse." He tried to take Ian, but Tala hung on tight.

"No."

"Tala, let him take him." He looked up at the blonde with surprise, "He wants to help." The teen looked back down at Ian, his protectiveness of the boy making him not let go, but his insides were churning, his mind confused and worried.

But he couldn't let him go. This doctor had made him sick, how did he know that this one wasn't going to make him worse. He couldn't take that chance, not with his brother.

The doctor smiled sadly, "I know you're worried, and it is my fault he's in this condition," The confession made the teen's glare harden further. The doctor gulped, "I'm Doctor Jamie Greenaway, I was assigned to your friend. Let me help him."

"No."

Spencer placed a hand on Tala's shoulder, slowly pulling him off the bed. Tala brought Ian with him, "Let him go." And he did, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, still glaring at the doctor. Spencer rubbed his back gently, hoping to soothe him a bit.

He couldn't make him any worse. Tala resoned with himself, sniffing slightly, being directed to a box of tissues. Spencer's hand rubbing his back in long circular motions.

Jamie got straight to work, taking the position Tala had had just a few seconds ago. He curled his arm around the boy, rubbing the boy's cheek with his thumb as he tilted his head back a bit, "Ian, come on, you need to drink this." He was unresponsive, his breathing relaxing, "Ian…"

**o0o0o**

"You will call to tell me of your progress."

Boris nodded and bowed before he boarded the plane. It was one of Voltaire's own, small in size, but faster than most others. He eyed the box as he took a seat, the leather covering shining dully.

Voltaire had lectured him on what the other bit-beasts symbolised; Voltaire wanted him to explain what they meant to the students that received them.

He had a good idea of who would too.

"Would you like a drink sir?" The man looked up to find a pretty woman offering him a drink.

He nodded and took one, "Thank you." She nodded and wandered back to the cock pit.

He sighed and took a sip of the tea, sighing contently as he laid back in his chair.

He let his mind wander, first to the abbey, then to his experiments. Ian in particular. It was a risk to use him as a test subject; he was one of the more experienced and skilful bladers he had, despite his age and tendencies to be very immature. He didn't want to lose him; him and his friends were in his top ten picks for Voltaire's team.

It was ironic that they were all friends and he knew about their closeness. But he didn't mind; he could use it to his advantage if times called for it. And he guessed that with how physically strong Spencer was becoming, he'd need to use it soon.

He chuckled as he took another sip of his tea.

This was going to be fun.

**o0o0o**

"What's wrong with him?"

They were sitting in a circle, Jamie having made them grab a seat and sit down in front of him. He was still sitting on the bed, Ian in his lap. Spencer had spoken, being the calmest out of them all, even Jamie.

Tala had calmed down, but was still glaring darkly at Jamie, his fists clenched in his lap. Tala growled, but quietened down when Spencer sent a glare his way.

"He's sick."

"With what?" Spencer asked, knowing that unless he got answers quickly, he'd have to try and hide the remains of the doctor in front of them; Tala _and_ Bryan were looking murderous.

The two teens were, both wearing glares and frowns, both were tense and unmoving. Unless this man said something wrong.

Jamie was silent for a moment, his hand absently running through Ian's hair, "I don't know." He jumped when both Tala and Bryan let out a growl and shifted irritably in their chairs, "I mean… It could be a reaction to the shot we gave him. I don't actually know what's supposed to happen when you do give it to a person," He was sweating, slowly shattering in front of the teenagers, "But, he's a lot better than what he was yesterday."

"The water on the floor, what's it doing there?" Bryan asked. No doctor would allow their workplace to be filthy in anyway, it was a matter of health.

Jamie pointed to the bench on the other side of the room, at the shard of delicate glass that laid in a neat pile, "I shocked him and he knocked it out of my hand. I haven't had time to clean it up yet."

Spencer's glare was gone; this Dr Greenaway was taking good care of Ian from what he'd heard and seen. He knew Boris, he hadn't given him a choice in giving the boy that shot he'd spoken of. He didn't seem so bad, much more trustworthy than most others in the Abbey doctors.

Bryan seemed torn between hating and being neutral to the man. Sure he was helping Ian now, but later he'd be experimenting on him again. He didn't want that, Ian didn't deserve it.

Tala, however, was still glaring. All he saw was a doctor making excuses, trying to clean the mess he'd made. There was nothing about the way he was behaving that suggested otherwise, and he hadn't suggested anything that made him trustworthy.

But that was his anger talking, and Tala knew that. Until his head was clear and he could think over what was happening properly, he'd hate this man: Jamie Greenaway. His gaze shifted to the doctor who was studying him with a steady gaze.

"If you want you can visit him whenever you like during the night." They glanced up at the cameras, "I've asked for them to be turned off, Boris knows I can't work when I know I'm being watched." They nodded.

"What did you give Ian?" Both red heads were staring at each other now, Tala's question ringing through the room.

Jamie sighed, "It's an enhancer: it strengthens your senses, makes you think quicker, heightens your stamina to the pinnacle." He paused, "It's very painful at the worst of times."

The silence was deafening as the news sunk in. "Is he the only one to have this done to him?"

The man shook his head as he placed Ian on the bed, placing a wet rag on his forehead, hoping to break the fever, "You all are supposed to receive the same treatment. So," He took a sip of the soda, "You'll have to look forward to this," He motioned to Ian, "If it's the enhancer working." They cringed visibly.

"Why are we being enhanced?"

This made Jamie chuckle, "You're supposed to be the perfect warriors." He offered the bottle to Bryan, who shook his head quickly, "And you can't be perfect if people can beat you."

**o0o0o**

Spencer glanced over at Bryan, watching the boy's eyes close and open irregularly. He was thinking, confused probably. The blonde reasoned, his own mind like that.

Jamie had talked to them until seven o'clock that night. Explaining things like the reason they were treated the way they were treated, where Boris had gone, why they were being enhanced. It amazed him how many reasons there were for each, and struck a nerve whenever Jamie had mentioned Voltaire. He knew the man couldn't be trusted, even when he first saw him three years ago.

They weren't machines, they weren't part machine, so why were they expected to be perfect? Was Voltaire crazy? Did he get a kick out of torturing kids and teenagers? He sighed gently, they'd all have to go through what Ian was if it turned out to be the enhancer.

He jumped slightly when he felt Bryan hold his hand gently, curling two fingers around his own, peering down to find the teen smiling slightly up at him. "We'll be alright."

The blonde nodded, "Can't help but worry."

They weren't worried about the cameras. Boris was the only one in the abbey besides the doctors that cared if they'd or would show emotions. The guards didn't care as long as they were paid.

Spencer had decided to walk Bryan to his room, having to go that way himself anyway. They'd left Tala alone, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Tala or Ian?"

"Both."

Spencer thought on it for a moment, his hand moving to envelope Bryan's completely, an act that caused the younger teen's face to redden slightly. "Tala will be fine, a bit shaken and probably more protective of Ian than ever. But he'll be fine." He paused as he thought of Ian, "Ian's going to be fine." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"At times I wish Boris would drop dead."

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah, but imagine how boring our lives would be." He got a snicker in reply. He glanced over at the youth, "You know, I've sort of missed this." He swung their hands slightly.

Bryan looked up at him, "I did too." He paused, letting a silence settle over them, a frown digging into his face, "It was my fault that we stopped talking." Spencer stayed silent, listening intently, "I ignored and baited you, you only reacted in the way we were taught. I was being stupid, trying to protect myself from Boris, though all I did was hurt myself by forgetting you." He gazed up at Spencer, "I know, weird time to confess, but it seems to fit, today's events were all out of the ordinary."

They noticed Bryan's door, coming to a slow stop in front of it. Staying silent and still until Spencer leant down, Bryan's hand still clasped in his. He let his lips brush Bryan's cheek, feeling Bryan's peck his own.

"You can't take all the blame." He whispered, pulling away slowly.

Bryan nodded, releasing the blonde's hand and opening the door, "Night."

"Good night."

* * *

**Fire: **Well I... Can't remember what I wanted to say... Oh! I know...

Ages: So far Spencer is 15, Bryan, Tala and Kai are 14 and Ian is 13...

Also sorry for any stray spelling or grammatical mistakes... My comp doesn't have a spell check or anything...

Thank you for the reveiews! Reveiw again please?


	11. Chapter 10

**wasurenaikara: **lol... Thank you... -blushing- I've had the idea for this for a very long time, since the beginning of this year, in fact... But I've only just finished working out all the bits and peices, and yet I still find plotholes and other annoying things... T-T Anyway... Ian's... -starts bawling-

**frosticdranzergal: **PLUSHIES! I love plushies! -glomps Spencer one- I love you! -finds Bryan one and makes them kiss- Aw... OK! Sorry I'm crazy... Thank you and I can't wait...!

**sailor-stardestroyer13: **Thank you, lol... It's alright, my computer's broken now too... I'm writing and updating this on my aunt's comp... Anyway... Thank you again! -wave-

**aries1391: **Thank you... Eh... Ian? ... I really don't have a reason... Let's just call it luck...

**Drawfire: **... Eh... Cause he's lucky...? -silence- Thank you, I'm just moving this way... -slinks away-

**Jaganthunder: **Eh... Not from what I know... It's a coincidence that they both have the same hair and eye colour, except in different tones... Tala's are more vibrant, while Jamie's are more towards pastel red and blue... Thank you for reveiwing!

**_Fire - _**Thank you for the longer than normal reveiws! Not that that's bad, I rather like them… They give me something to comment on... Oh and don't be scared to ask questions... I like answering them too!

Now... Please understand that this was written on and off between study sessions, so... Yeah...

**Disclaimer:** Read the Prologue...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He was roused from his sleep by harsh shaking, his eyes cracking open abruptly. He lashed out, hitting the intruder square in the jaw, "Ow, Tal."

The red head blinked, eventually moving to rub his eyes. He frowned when he noticed who it was. "What?" He asked irritably, sitting up on his elbows, glaring tiredly.

"Boris will be back tomorrow Tal, I suggest we train at least once." That made the red head jump up, hurriedly getting dressed. If Boris found out they hadn't worked, they were going to be punished, and not only with verbal insults.

"When tomorrow?" He asked as he turned to look up at Spencer, the blonde's sea blue eyes glimmering with a dislike. But there was a certain… something there too, he'd never seen it there before. He stared quirkily up at the blonde, making Spencer stare back with a confused look, though it morphed into an amused stare and smirk.

"The usual time tomorrow." He paused, raising a blonde brow in question, "Is there something on my face?"

Tala shook his head absently, quickly brushing his hair before he grabbed the dull grey beyblade from off the cupboard. He watched as the blonde opened the door, moving out into the hallway, "Is Bryan up yet?"

Spencer shook his head, his eyes falling to the floor momentarily, "I was just on my way over there."

"But I thought his room was closer to yours than mine..." The red head said quietly, again staring at the blonde.

Spencer nodded, "I was visiting Ian."

Tala eyes shot up, his voice near strangled with poorly hidden worry, "How is he? He's alive? Is he any better? That doctor had better not have killed him..." Spencer watched in amusement as the teen ran off several more questions, warnings and threats, eventually quieting to an awkward, embarassed silence.

He'd obviously hadn't gotten too much sleep the night before, the light bags under Tala's eyes told him that. The level of which the red head's hair was messed up that morning also said that he'd been restless.

Not that he hadn't worried. He'd started pacing several times during the night, to both calm his rigid nerves and make himself tired again. His mind had wandered, from Ian to Bryan and back again, both problems confusing him greatly. He'd found he really couldn't bare it any longer when he'd awoken that morning.

He sighed, making Tala glance up at him, still waiting for his answers, "Ian's better than yesterday." He paused, waiting to see if Tala was going to comment. When he didn't he cleared his throat softly and continued, "Jamie says he should be better in about two days, three at the most. He's working on getting solids into him when he wakes up. So no… You can not castrate the doctor."

Tala nodded with a sigh, his heart was still beating rapidly in his chest. This was good, Ian was getting better, he was... being experimented on. He held in a growl, knowing very well that Spencer would be on his case if he heard him.

He knew Spencer could tell of his exhaustion, the sloppiness of his actions and slower reaction rate was proving too impossible to hide. But the entire 'Ian situation' had him worried sick, his mighty captain and protective brother traits making him angry at everyone, and sensitive to many subjects. Boris would have called it weakness, were he seeig his behavior.

He smirked to himself, earning a curious look from Spencer. He smiled innocently up at the blonde, before he let his head roll back, cracking and releasing some of the stiffness in his neck, "Ian'll taunt me for the rest of my life if he finds out how worried I am." His eyes flickered over to Spencer, "What are you smiling about?"

**o0o0o**

"Ian?" Jamie lighlty felt the teen's forehead, smiling slightly. He watched as the boy's chest rose and fell steadily, feeling himself relax slightly. He continued to talk, "Your fever's nearly gone. It shows you're getting better." He watched as the boy continued sleeping, seemingly a lot easier than the past few nights. He glanced up at the clock. Five o'clock in the morning, it said in big red letters. It was a digital clock and had an alarm and speaker on it.

He sighed, falling back into the chair nearest to the bed, his eyes feeling prickly, his eyes lids heavy and falling. He'd had hardly any sleep over the past two nights.

He stared at the bed, almost wishing it would enlarge. But… His head tilted with the innocent thought, his health was important too. He looked down at the boy.

He sighed, kicking off his shoes, setting his mobile phone's alarm for eight that morning. He carefully clambered into the bed with Ian settling himself behind the boy. He smiled drunkenly as he laid down, using his arm as a pillow as he settled, closing his eyes.

He heard a groan, and felt Ian roll over, clinging to his torso. His eyes never opening as he wrapped his own arm around the boy.

He smiled, the kid was cute.

**o0o0o**

He growled loudly, pouring himself a glass of whatever was in the fridge messily. Jamie wasn't back. He hadn't called for two days. He hadn't been home for two days!

He was worried, very worried. He'd called his mobile a few dozen times, he'd called Jamie's parents several times as well, but they hadn't seen him.

He leant back in his chair, sitting quietly in front of the phone.

Had Boris found out about Jamie and himself going to the police?

The question rang again and again in his head, several answers and out comes joining in too. He sighed, maybe he had a problem at work? Boris wasn't home yet, or if he was he, he wasn't back at the Abbey.

He tipped his head back gulping down what he now realised was sour milk. But he didn't care, he just wanted Jamie to ring, or at least message him.

Then the telephone rung, making his eyes snap up, and he lunged violently for it, "Hello?" He asked breathelessly. His heart was pounding and his head felt dizzy with worry.

The voice at the end of the phone was hesitant, his loud, worried, shaky voice had startled the person, "Hello, is Mr Greenaway there?"

"No, who's speaking."

"Sergeant Davies. Who's this?"

"I'm Jamie's boyfriend." The words left his lips mechanically, his heart having relaxed to it's proper rythme. His eyes were narrow, and he was glaring lightly at the phone.

The other man's voice burst thrrough the phone, "Ah! I've heard about you, is there any way you could come around?"

He looked down at the wheelchair he was sitting in, his eyes softening sadly. He answered in a dreary monotone, "It'd be easier if you came around here."

"Alright, I'll see you then, no point wasting money on a phone call if I can meet you both in person."

He nodded, "True, I'll see you around at five?"

"Five it is. Good bye."

"Bye."

He sighed as he hung up the phone, the bizarrely short and informal conversation replaying in his mind. He sighed, "Where are you Jamie?" He let his eyes fall on the glass he'd used, sighing again before he wheeled himself to the kitchen.

**o0o0o**

Spencer watched with feigned amusement as Tala's blade was hammered out of the dish. Adding more to his amusement was Tala's mumbled curses, while Bryan grinned slightly, taunting his captain.

The blonde had sighed when the small swapping of insults and witty comebacks turned into a full blown argument, as he laid back, ready to start in sit ups. He had smirked and begun counting backwards in his head from fifty, eventually stopping to witness their match.

It had seemed that without Ian to pick on and argue with, Tala had turned to Bryan, making the usual quieter boy disappear as their voices excalated and tempers flared with both annoyance and frustration. It made the blonde curious and some what surprised that with just one of them gone, this change had appeared. He wondered if (if the situation called for it) Tala would have vented out his frustrations upon himself. He smirked, not that he'd never fight back.

Spencer's thoughts, and the other teens' argument was silenced as a voice sounded over the intercom, immediatley catching the three boys' attention as their names were mentioned. Spencer sent both Bryan and Tala a look of concern, and they mirrored it back perfectly. It hadn't taken them more than 15 minutes to enter the medical facilities, finding Jamie waiting for them at the far back wall.

Tala bolted over to him, questioning the doctor loudly as he slid to a halt in front of him.

"Ian is the reason I called you three over." The doctor sent them off a kind smile, "Come on, to his room."

**o0o0o**

Boris stared out the car's window, his usually amused scarlett eyes, dull and bleary. He was bored, and he was worrying over the Abbey's students. He'd just received word of the enhancer's effect on most of the boys and had been restless ever since.

He took another sip of his coffee as he shifted, sitting up straighter.

He needed to have some results by the end of the month; even with Voltaire's happy act, he'd noticed the man was steadily growing more and more impatient with every new peice of information. His frown deepened, Voltaire didn't understand their need to be patient.

"Driver... Take me to the abbey."

"Sir?"

"Move it, I need to get some work done."

The driver nodded slightly, turning the wheel quickly. Boris smirked, his eyes glowing with mischeif.

It was the others' turn.

**o0o0o**

Tala was grinning like a lunatic when he'd caught sight of Ian, his legs moving him swiftfully over to the mangled bed and exhausted looking 13 year old.

Spencer smiled slightly as he watched the exchange, Tala hugging Ian, Ian making smart comments towards the red head. Bryan and himself had quickly hugged the shorter boy, smiling constantly at his tired face and near constant yawning. Jamie was up and hushing them all a moment later, his hands out in front of him as he explained Ian's condition.

"He's been in an exhausted state. This was caused by the enhancer, or that's what I've worked it out to be. Most of the other boys have gone through near the exact same thing." Spencer nodded in understanding, watching silently as the doctor's eyes scanned the other occupants in the room. "The drug sped everything in his body up, making it work harder than it needed to when he received it. That is why you felt so tired. I think your body is used to it now," He gestured, making Ian nod, "But you'll feel weak for a little longer, maybe a day with how well you're doing."

The news made Ian grin, "Finally I can have a shower and get out of this bed. It's driving me crazy!"

Tala smirked, "You mean you know what one is?"

"Of course I do." He huffed, folding his arms, "Just because I don't spend 15 minutes washing my hair, doesn't mean I don't." He smirked, his eyes widening, mouth agape when Tala grabbed his shirt's collar.

The other three couldn't help but chuckle as Tala swore and shook the teen, his icy eyes alight and screaming death towards the midget.

Spencer glanced up at Jamie in surprise after a while, feeling the doctor's eyes on him, "What?"

"You three will be receiving it next."

Bryan's eyes widened slightly, returning to their normal size barely a second later, "Won't Boris stop this when he sees how unresponsive and weak everyone is before hand?"

"Boris doesn't care, he wants you all to be perfect and even if he has to sacrifice a few days and wait for you to recover, he will still give you the drug." Jamie's blunt comment had left them all silent, even Tala and Ian's bickering had gone from full-blown shouting to a quiet stare.

Tala stared at the floor, "So... He's letting us be weak?"

"Not so much weak. Just... Useless for a while." He sighed, "No-one in this abbey should have it done to them though." They nodded.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATELY!" They jumped, the poor doctor more so than the younger boys in his presence.

Jamie rubbed his chin absently as they all recovered from the shock of the speaker, "Seems Boris is back."

**o0o0o**

"You all remember the test mentioned to you a year or two ago?" Boris' voice rang out over the students, their silence making him continue, "Because of an... unavoidable accident, it had to be cancelled. There will be one, a month from now!" His scarlet eyes scanned over the boys, "I'm sure you all have heard about the injection you're all receiving. Some of you may have received it already," Another pause, "It is essential that you all have it before the trial."

He smirked, "You shall remain in the groups you were first put into, I hope you all remember them. If not you'll be running around the building, then I shall place you in another."

Jamie frowned from the back of the room. Clearly Boris wanted to test his new drug, to make sure it did improve Voltaire's soldiers. His eyes narrowed as Boris raised his hands, motioning for the boys to leave. He sighed, slowly turning to leave the hall, intent on tucking Ian into bed and going home for the night.

He frowned slightly at the thought of his home, his boyfriend's angry face appearing before his eyes. He sighed, god only knew how much explaining and apologising he needed to do.

**o0o0o**

The screen lit up, a hazy blue light illuminating everything in the dark room. Boris watched the exchange with amusement, a quick plan formulating in his head as the picture switched screens.

Spencer and Bryan were the students making him smirk. They were walking back to Bryan's room. Hand in hand the man noticed, his plan slowly sharpening in his mind. He couldn't help but smirk as the taller blonde leant down, seemingly to kiss Bryan's cheek. Bryan returning the gesture. The entire show had Boris grinning, his goggle-protected eyes wide with how incredibly stupid they were being.

"Sir, we have the next round of enhancer ready."

"How many for each team?" His scarlet eyes never left the screen, his arms crossing behind him.

There was the shuffling of paper, "One, sir."

"For group 13, make it two, I want both Bryan and Spencer injected at the same time."

The man nearly dropped his work, quickly shuffling through them to find the group's information. He stuttered a reply, holding onto his glasses to make sure he read the document right, "B-But, Boris sir, there are only four people in that group, they'll be disadvantaged if they verse another group during training."

"Do as I said." Boris' voice was soft and halting, giving the doctor the impression that he would not have a job if he continued. He bowed politely and left.

The old man's eyes rested on the blonde youth on the screen.

All he had to do was make their bond stronger. Just a bit... He smirked, "Then I'll demonstrate why emotions are for the weak." He barked out a few last orders, retreating to his quarters. His smirk never left his face.

* * *

**Fire: **I'm sorry for the wait... Like I said... I have study... But I passed my Maths exam! Yay! -throws confetti- Reveiw please... They make me concentrate on my studying... -cough- 


	12. Chapter 11

**Frosticdranzergal: **lol... Thank you... -blushing- I'm getting to the championship part... Notice that test they're taking? They need to prove themselves... -hint hint- And about Boris... Well... I can't really see him being any crazier... Not unless the DBoys drove into insanity.I'm happy too! Now all I have to do is work out how I'm gonna pass my real test... -sighs and faints-

**kurayami monogatari: **Thankies... If you wanna think that you can... Though Spencer will always be my favourite beyblader... Along with Lupinex, Ian and Bryan... What blabbing? Trying!

Oh, and another thing... You changed your name and I have to learn how to spell it all over again! T.T Why do you pick such long names? Don't worry though, I'll survive! Just have to learn it again...

**Sailor-stardestoyer13: **Oooo... Big knife... -gulps and hides behind Alex- Thank you for the reveiw... -grins cheesily to save her life-

**Aries1391: **Thank you...

**DrawFire: **But I can't help it! -starts crying- That's because I'm better than you... :P Thank you and yes... Ian is back...

**Milla Koltzunov: **Will do! And thank you... -whispers- Don't worry you're not that loud, Bry just has sensetive ears... ;)

**_Fire - _**Long reveiws! Yay! -dances-

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jamie was up earlier than usual that morning, the events of the day before replaying in his mind.

Ian getting up, Boris coming back, a 'mini-tournament' planned and ready to go in a few weeks. The biggest thing though, was when he returned home for the first time in two or three days. He'd been pounded with questions, his partner's eventual silence, allowing him to answer as truthfully as he could.

He glared at his reflection, his explanation was cut in half by the door bell, finding that that police sergeant: Davies, had come. They'd talked about the Abbey, about Boris' routines, about Boris'... experiments. Jamie had found himself much angrier with the experimenting than the abusing. He'd told all, and Davies told him about their course of action.

Mr Dickenson was the head of the BBA (Beyblade Battle Association), and... In order to take over the world, Voltaire had to enter the championships. Just to let them be known. He doubted that Boris would make much more progress for the upcoming tournament; it ws a few months away. He needed to pick out a team and train them up.

The plan was to collect as much proof as possible, but... They'd have to wait until next years tournament to gather enough.

He spat the mint flavoured toothpaste into the sink, the sudden fresh, coolness settling on his tongue making him wince. He flicked his long hair back, scrubbing aggressively at his slightly yellow teeth.

That meant another year of experimentation.

**o0o0o**

"Not scared of needles now are yeh kid?" Bryan ignored the guard, keeping his glare fixed on the door in front of him. "Figures, all yeh kids are rude arseholes. No manners the lot of yah." Bryan could feel himself shaking, not only was this guard angering him, but his annoying Scottish acsent was annoying him too.

He growled quietly, his hands balling into tight fists by his side. The man was still talking.

"Enough Frank." They both looked up at Jamie, "I will look after Bryan from here, go back to your post."

The man nodded, still smirking. Jamie waited till he'd disappeared around the corner, before motioning Bryan into his office. He shut the door and hurriedly walked over to a set of shelves to a small fridge.

Bryan watched curiously, his eyes soon moving around the room. It was much cleaner than yesterday, bed was made, fresh white sheets wrapped around the comfortable looking matress, while the water that had been on the floor was gone. The doctor's computers and desk was also cleaner. He frowned as he noticed the bin, it had a symbol on it, and writing underneith: "Needles".

"Take a seat please, Bryan." The teen jumped slightly at the soft voice, but did as he was told, watching with wide eyes as the red-head walked over to the bed, seating himself next to him. His swallowed thickly, unable to stop the swelling of fear in his tummy, watching as Jamie the man inserted a syringe into a small brown vial.

He frowned, "Is that it?" The liquid was an off-crystal-blue colour, making him feel slightly sick to his stomach.

"Yes." The doctor replied calmly, putting the cap back on the needle's point. He then grabbed a cotton ball, opening a larger brown bottle and before placing the cotton over the top. He flipped it, once, twice, three times, "Your arm please." Bryan held it out. Jamie quickly lifted the sleeve, cleaning the boy's shoulder. "Look away if you're scared and you won't feel a thing."

**o0o0o**

"I assure you sir, I'm assessing all of my students." Boris nodded, the phone's cord slapping against the surface of the desk, "Yes, I've narrowed it down to two teams."

His eyes flickered over the screen in front of him, his eyes rereading the notes he'd made on the eight males. Four had caught his attention though, more specifically, one team. When Voltaire had told him to give them animals that described the blader, he didn't think they'd be of any use. His eyes flickered to the black box on the farthest set of draws.

The Wolf - Wolborg

The Snake - Wyborg

The Falcon - Falborg

And the Whale - Seaborg

Team 13, kept repeating in his head, 13, 13, 13, he frowned slightly. He needed to train them fast, had to make sure they fit all of Voltaire's requirements. This made his frown deepen; he'd have to change them all. Team 13, they were still too soft.

"Of course sir, they'll be ready by the tournament."

He nodded again, saying a quick 'goodbye' as he hung up.

**o0o0o**

Spencer held the cotton ball obediantly, watching as the black haired doctor stalked around the room, eventually finding a small band-aid and placing it over the tiny spot of blood.

"I'm supposed to takke you to another room." He through the rubbish in the bin, motioning for Spencer to follow him impatiently. "You'll stay there for a week."

They marched along the dank corridor, and Spencer was amazed to find that he didn't know where he was going. It had to be one of the newer corridors, the one's he'd been forbidden from. His eyes remained ahead of him though, his arms by his sides, a steady, rythmic march moving him down the corridor. They'd eventually stopped.

The doctor stabbed the key into the door, quickly yanking it open. He motioned for the blonde to follow him, which he did, stepping carefully into the room, cautious, like he was taught.

He was surprised to find two beds, one already occupied. "Take the other, Dr. Jamie Greenaway will be looking after you both." He marched to the bed, sitting lightly on it. The doctor huffed, quickly turning and locking the door after he'd left.

Spencer's stony look disappeared immediantly, his eyes showing his curiousity to the other boy. He slunk over to him, gently drawing the white sheets away from his face and head. The blonde gasped. "Bryan?" He whispered, "Bryan?" He shook him gently surprised when Bryan turned to stare at him, tears in his eyes.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled.

Spencer, acting on instinct, immediantly reached for the younger boy, pulling him close to himself, cringing at the heat radiating off him. He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his jacket and manuvered Bryan and himself into a comfortable laying position.

Bryan had to rest, he needed to sleep, remembering Ian's incident, he'd quickly made up his mind.

They're arms wrapped around each other, Bryan's arms around Spencer's torso, clinging as though his life depended on it, while Spencer's wound around Bryan's waist. He'd quickly kissed the younger boy's cheek, more so to ease his own nerves. He was starting to feel ill too.

**o0o0o**

"What!" They exclaimed together, now standing, the chairs laying behind them.

Ian gaped, "But... _Why?_ Boris what's us to be emotionless, as in, _not _rely on anyone."

"I must say, it does seem like he's lost the plot." Jamie commented, one of his hands playing with a loose lock of his pastel red hair, "But, it's actually pretty smart concerning how close Spencer and Bryan are."

Tala nodded, "I have noticed how they've been acting." He sighed, "I caught them holding hands the other day."

Ian couldn't help but splutter, "But, why would Boris encourage it?" He was sitting down again, his fists clenched on the table in front of him.

They'd just finished their training for the day, finding Jamie was the one monitering their progress today. He'd immediantly lead them to his office, a small room packed with paperwork and a few peices of funiture. They were sitting on two chairs in front of a small card table, Jamie sitting on the only bare place on his desk.

"He wants to hurt them." His eyes flickered over to Tala, "Tala was damaged so-to-speak when Kai died, you were never close to anyone and always picked on." He paused, taking in their sour, surprised faces, "You have noticed Bryan's change in mood over the past week or so?" His question was directed more to Tala than both boys.

Tala nodded, Ian stared between the two expectantly.

"Bryan had previously been ... I guess the best way to describe it as, _brain-washed, _into beleiving that love is week, just like you three were supposed too. But it effected Bryan more because of his obvious attachment to Spencer. That month with out him showed just how 'weak' he was, and he aimed to change that." He paused, scratching his chin lightly, "Of course... Boris never expected that they would be what they were before, but somehow either through an argument or through something different, they regained their closeness."

The boys nodded, both silent and staring at the table. Tala was the one that spoke, "He plans to break them apart."

"That's the plan."

Tala frowned, his captain streak surfacing and making him think. Bryan and Spencer would be busy and depressed, hurt beyond beleif if Boris decided to carry out his little scheme before the tournament. He stared up at Jamie, "When is he planning for this to happen?"

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know."

**o0o0o**

His head felt as if he were spinning, his limbs like they were being weighed down by lead. His grip hadn't loosened though. Bryan was still securely in his arms, pressed against him in an aim to keep them both warm. Both their voices were hoarse, grated and sore in their throats.

"Are you still alive?"

He heard Bryan chuckle, a moan following it, "Unfortunately."

He let his hand shift slightly, making his shoulders ache, "We'll be better in a few days."

"Boris will be dead in a few days." The comment brought a smile to the blonde's face, the quiet mumbling after it making him chuckle.

**o0o0o**

Boris watched the event with interest, noting just how close together they'd pulled each other, exchanging a kiss to the cheek or chin when they felt nessecery. He smirked darkly as Bryan's sarcasm flowed through the speakers.

Of course Voltaire would have crisified him on the spot if he'd known he was encouraging a gay relationship, but... You had to make some sort of sacrifice to get what you want.

His grin grew as one of Bryan's hands moved to slide over Spencer's bared shoulder, both boys having removed their shirts a long time ago, their sweat making them stick unfortably to their bodies.

"Sir, should we let the doc in?"

"No," He smirked, "Wait until their asleep."

The guard nodded, "Yes sir."

He continued to stare at the screen.

How could he have ignored this for so long? It was obvious they were going to become _close. _A shy boy like Bryan needed someone like Spencer, it was just too obvious.

But why had he let them go? He frowned when he noticed the stab of guilt in his lower gut.

Was he too fond of them? Too fond to let them get hurt in such a way.

Of course not. He was the great Boris Balcov, greedy, selfish, always the type of man to do everything for himself and nothing for any one that truly needed him. He wanted the money, his reward, that was what he was striving for.

Now he just had to remember it.

* * *

**Fire:** I'm back! And I survived my School Certificate!

Well... I'm still getting into writing so, be patient, I'll get the story running through my mind shortly...

Reveiw please, thy're welcomed and adored by the author...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

**_Fire – _**Thank you for the lovely reviews! And I made a mistake with Ian's age, he should be 12 not 13 in this chapter and the last few before it… Thank you… I'll correct it when I have time…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It had taken them a few days to feel better, unlike Ian and his week. Jamie had reasoned it was because of their size difference. Ian was small and the dose was larger than needed for his small body. He'd used the same reason to reason about Spencer getting better sooner than Bryan.

Tala had been the next person to receive his shot - nearly a week later - and had taken a day or two less than Ian, but had come back feeling more than a little aggravated when ordered to train. He'd wanted to sleep. A lot.

They were to wake up at five in the morning and sleep at ten that night, mostly training between those times, stopping for an hour long lunch at one and starting after a half-an-hour long breakfast.

They'd managed the first half of the day before Boris had called them during lunch.

"Why do you think Boris wants us this time?" Ian asked.

Tala's frown never left his face, "He said something about being given something that we deserve."

They were quiet for the rest of the walk, silently contemplating. Had they done something wrong? Were they not training enough? Spencer frowned at the thought, glaring at the air in front of him. They'd trained practically non-stop for the last week and a half.

His eyes flickered to Bryan. It was surprising really. He knew that Boris knew about them. But he wasn't doing anything to stop the relationship. He couldn't help but feel suspicious of him.

But they were still together. Now they were risking getting caught by the guards. Stupid, they knew, but they still did it, too worried for the other's well being to let themselves sit or lay around doing nothing.

They stopped in front of a large steel door, BIOVOLT's logo stamped across the centre. Tala knocked, and a guard answered, frowning down at them from beneath his helmet.

The room was huge, coloured in grey, white, silver with fluorescent green, yellow and red blinking lights. There were computers lined down the walls, each one with a seat in front of it. There were tables just off the centre of the room, a little to the back, on them were boxes. Spencer had the distinct feeling that Boris had cleared out his staff before calling them.

"Good, you aren't late." Boris practically purred, motioning them to move to stand in the centre of the room. "Dr Greenaway tells me that you're all growing very strong." He paced in front of them, motioning for a guard, "I thought it was about time you were given what you were destined to have."

The four boys looked on in confusion their faces set in a frown and stare, their hearts curious.

A guard walked over with a box, placing it on a table behind Boris. "As you know the tournament I planned will be underway in two weeks. I am confident that you all will win, and that is why I'm giving you these." He opened the box, setting the lid on the table. He picked up the box.

"You will need to pick one, they've been modified, but not much; they were strong already." He knelt in front of Ian, Box held out for the boy to choose.

Spencer watched with interest, the other boy's eyes darting over the five beyblades. He picked the one on their right, it was a dark purple beyblade. "Very good choice Ian. That would be Wyborg." He stood.

"Wyborg, the viper of the dirt. He represents cunning and stealth. He is unafraid to attack a larger opponent to protect something it cares about." He stood moving to Bryan. Spencer watched with amusement, as Bryan's brows furrowed, obviously confused as to what a bit-beast was.

His eyes locked on a purple one, before he hesitantly snatched it up, his eyes taking a good look at it before returning to Boris. The man's smirk widened, "Falborg, the falcon of the wind. She represents truth and attentiveness, she is very protective of what she claims as hers and will not hesitate to attack when threatened."

Tala's frown as he glanced down at the beyblades, before he settled for a grey and silver one. "Wolborg, the ice wolf. He stands for loyalty and leadership. He is careful in his attacks, but is ruthless when convinced of a victory."

Spencer watched Boris. The man's smirk having grown again. There were only two beyblades left, a black and red one and a blue one. Spencer's eyes narrowed when he noticed the black one. There was no doubt in his mind at what Tala had frowned at.

Black Dranzer.

How could he forget that bit-beast? It was the reason why they were a team of four instead of five! He knew what a bit-beast was because of it! He glared darkly at it, confidently choosing the blue one.

"Seaborg. The whale of the seas. He is one of the strongest and oldest bit-beasts known to man-kind. He represents patience and wisdom." Spencer nodded as Boris wrapped up his speech, his hand returning to his side.

Boris set the box back on the table. "You will be training with these bit-beasts from now on. Go, you have two weeks to master them." The boys nodded and marched out, waiting until they were a safe distance away from Boris.

**o0o0o**

He chuckled darkly as he sat in his chair, flicking his laptop open and opened his notes.

They'd all chosen like he'd thought, surprised by Tala and Spencer's deep disgust towards Black Dranzer. He was surprised they remembered him.

He frowned as he typed.

Their feelings towards it would be a problem, they might resist if they were forced to use it. He smirked at the thought, he doubted they'd need to anyhow.

He was confident that they would win the upcoming in Abbey tournament, with flying colours he was willing to bet. They just seemed… too advanced to not. He chuckled, no-one in the Abbey would beat them with those bit-beasts in their hands and he wouldn't need to worry about them turning on him.

But if they won, they'd need a name; something that would make the crowd and their opponents gasp with surprise or fear.

He opened a new file, saving it immediately, his smirk widening as he did so:

"The Demolition Boys."

**o0o0o**

Spencer would have given anything to be sleeping at that moment. He was dead tired, his muscles ached and his hands were scratched and cut. He glanced at the rest of his team, (his eyes lingering on Bryan) they looked about the same too.

It shocked him really, the power in their blades. He'd had to explain to Ian and Bryan what bit-beasts were, but he'd never known that they'd hold this much power. Wyborg seemed to be better at endurance, Falborg at attack, Wolborg at endurance and Seaborg was good at defense, as he'd found out battling Tala.

He'd felt weird the entire time, like there was another being there with him, like someone was staring over his shoulder the entire time while battling. Him and Tala had decided to not call upon their bit-beasts, just until they got used to their power. Bryan and Ian hadn't been able to complain between Tala's glaring and Spencer's patient warnings.

They'd trained non-stop, just like they were supposed to, Jamie having wandered in with a few snacks to re-energize them.

But he'd noticed that he hadn't felt as tired as he usually would. That he'd been able to continue training longer with Seaborg, than without him: his stamina had seemingly risen. He cracked his neck, moving to stand up. He'd have to talk to Jamie about it later.

He stumbled over to Ian, who was falling asleep against a wall and picked him up. He gently nudged Tala into complete consciousness before he did the same to Bryan. He hoped Boris would understand that they were tired, hoped that the man wouldn't punish them for trying to get used to their new beyblades. He was sending them to bed an hour or two early, and it would do them good. Maybe if he woke up early enough he could talk to Jamie about it.

They tired marched down the corridor, Spencer having placed Ian on Tala's back a while ago. They needed to separate and go different ways, Ian and Tala slept on the east side of the building, Bryan and himself of the west. He wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist as he stumbled, obviously tired.

"Do you feel weird?" He asked, his eyes threatening to shut.

"Weird how?" Spencer replied as he practically steered Bryan to his room.

"Weird, like… Someone's watching you, but you know that no-one isn't."

Spencer frowned, "Yes."

"Do you think it's our bit-beasts?"

The blonde frowned slightly, as he unlocked Bryan's room and kicked it closed after him. He carefully sat Bryan on the bed before moving to turn the lamp on. "It could be." He murmured, as Bryan kicked off his boots and shrugged off his jacket. He also kicked off his pants before crawling into the bed.

Spencer shook his head, a smile gracing his face as he picked up the clothing and neatly set them on the chair beside the bed. Bryan was already snoozing as he moved to peck his cheek. Quietly stepping out of the room to find his own, hoping for a long, deep, comfortable sleep.

**o0o0o**

"Why can't the authorities do anything now?"

"We want a strong case, and our link to the building, Mr Greenaway is letting us know if anything serious happens or when anything changes. We'll be there to make an arrest straight away then." Davies took a sip of his tea, staring down at the short, stout and slightly rounded BBA chairman.

The man fingered his grey moustache, "Yes… Hmm… Are you sure you want to risk it? I am more than happy to let them enter, but I need to know what's going on as well. I can't believe Lord Hiwatari would do such a thing!" He downed the last of his tea, "The man seemed nice enough, and his grandson is the Champion over in Japan. They won't be entering the worlds this year though. Kai won't have it."

Davies nodded, "Not a team player?"

"No, unfortunately. It's a shame, he'd make a wonderful captain."

Again Davies nodded, "You have until next year to think of something, don't stress too much over it yet. Just keep on your toes and watch Kai for me. If Voltaire's his grandfather, who knows what's been happening to him."

Mr Dickenson nodded, "I will." He stood, placing his top hat upon his head, before grabbing his black and silver walking stick, "Keep me posted."

Davies nodded and finished his drink, paying the waitress with a smile. Now to tell Jamie.

**o0o0o**

Jamie had wandered into work the next morning, surprised to see Spencer standing outside his room's door and was even more surprised by his question.

"Your bit-beast gives _you_ strength?"

"Yes. That's what I think anyway. We all lasted a lot longer than usual without a single break, but at the end of the night we were all exhausted. It seemed to happen in matches and only slightly after them."

Jamie nodded, "That could be the enhancers as well, they're not meant to be used to the extent that Boris forces upon you all." The red head scratched his cheek, gently tugging a pastel red lock behind his ear again. "Hm… It's possible. And you say you and Bryan have been feeling a second presence?"

Spencer nodded from his seat on the bed, "Like there's someone watching us."

"That's possible too. Bit-beasts are living creatures, they just live inside small objects and do as they're chosen master pleases. Boris explained that they can be very protective, what ever he meant by that." He sat down on a stool, an awkward silence stumbling over them as they both thought over the information, "I have something to tell you…" Jamie trailed off, before starting again, "It cannot be told to anyone."

Spencer nodded, sitting up, a frown set on his face. Jamie continued, "I've gone to the police, about Boris and Voltaire. They can't do much without evidence and I'm expected to collect it. If… And that's a bigIF, I am allowed, I want you to come with me to the station and you can tell them yourself." He paused, "I also need you to break off your relationship with Bryan."

Spencer glared, his body going stiff under Jamie's stare, "What?"

"Boris will use it against you both, mainly you I must admit, I mean…" He motioned to Spencer's bulky form, "You really are getting very strong, physically, Boris is scared that you might take a swing at him."

"But why break it off with Bryan?" The frown never left his face. He knew why, he had to admit that to himself, it had crossed his mind several times. But he didn't want to leave Bryan alone, not to suffer, not to anything! He _would _protect him, just like Boris said to when he was first assigned to Bryan.

Jamie sighed, nervously toying with a loose lock of hair, "I don't want to see you both get hurt and Boris _is _planning to hurt you both."

Spencer frowned, glaring icily at the doctor, "I'll talk to Bryan." He said coldly, "Don't expect much anytime soon." He practically stomped off after that, Seaborg clenched in his hand.

* * *

**Fire: **I passed! I didn't fail my School Certificate at all! Wooooooo! Sorry… I'm happy, that's all…

Anyway…Thank you for the reviews, they're appreciated… Review now if it's not much trouble…

Eh… Don't expect another update until after Christmas though… I'm decorating and finishing presents and stuff…

Have a happy and safe Chrissymas…


	14. Chapter 13

**Aries1391: **Who knows? I may be mean and make them, or I may feel even meaner and leave them together… I'm still deciding… Oh well…We'll all know soon! Thank you for the reveiw...

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He was nervous, pacing up and down the room. Bryan was watching him from a seat to the left side of the room, bent forward in an attempt to avoid the freezing wall. He was fidgeting, in the same condition as Spencer.

Tala and Ian were checking their beyblades for the third time that morning, just as nervous as their teammates. They jumped horribly when the door opened to reveal a tired looking Jamie.

He'd looked far more worn since the day he talked to Spencer, and Spencer himself was looking less than healthy, almost as if he were sick on his worry. But they needed to perform well today, to win and be the top bladders in the Abbey. They were going to be Russia's representative Beyblade team for the World Championships. And they were going to win that too.

Spencer eventually sat down next to Bryan, his head jerking up as Jamie began to lecture them.

"Now, you four are going to have to be patient, I don't know the weaknesses of many of the other teams. Boris wanted you all to be able to think during unexpected situations as well as provide counter attacks using information given to you before the match." Spencer nodded, his eyes moving to Tala's. The poor teen seemed worn out, though he hardly looked it. Spencer figured it was the extra training sessions Boris was working them over with.

"You will be fighting against team number 20 at ten o'clock. They're students older than you and they're expected to win." He smiled, "I have a wager going with most of the guards that you will win. I expect them to be pounded into the dirt!"

They smirked, Ian's childish snickering making them turn into smiles, more so than their usual looks of smugness.

Spencer could feel it. They were going to win. Their bit beasts were going to help them do just that. He fingered Seaborg, letting the beyblade rest in his hand lazily. He sighed. They'd be battling in an hour.

**o0o0o**

The abbey students sat around the room. They were silent, too jittery with nerves and fright to do anything but stare at the dish in the middle of the room. Boris stood next to the dish, ready to referee, his smirk forever present on his face.

Jamie ignored it for the most part, as he strode up to Boris. The guards snickered and chuckled when they saw the doctor walk in.

"They're ready sir."

Boris nodded and both sets of doors were opened, with a bang. The students of The Abbey held their breaths watching as the teams entered the room.

**o0o0o**

Ian had taken to pacing a few minutes before they were to go on. But as the doors opened, they stood straight and tall.

They were emotionless after all.

They were strong.

They were going to win.

Spencer's eyes remained ahead of him as they marched out to the middle of the room, stopping next to a bench. They shared a glance, and Spencer lead Bryan and Tala to sit down as Ian moved to the dish.

Boris was standing with his arms behind his back. He smirked and motioned for the other team's first member to come forward. Spencer frowned when he recognized the teen as the one that had shown him around The Abbey when he first arrived.

"This is a best out of five battle." Boris said clearly, "All the members on a team will compete. Now please, will the first challengers please step forward."

Spencer watched silently as Ian pulled out his deep purple launcher, noticing how Ian's hands shook minutely. He kept his face stony, resisting the urge to smile at his little friend's nervousness.

"Ready!" Both bladers got into position, "3, 2, 1…"

Wyborg whirled away from Ian, settling itself on the dish with barely a wobble. Ian's eyes narrowed, as he sized up his opponent, his beyblade spinning around the sides of the large metal dish.

"What's that supposed to do?" The bigger and older boy sneered, "You can't win if you just circle the dish like that!"

Ian kept silent for a moment, before his face broke into a smirk, "So? I bet you're thankful I haven't attacked yet."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right… You're too weak to attack me and win so you're hoping I'll attack first and maybe you'd get a lucky spin." Ian snickered, "It's not going to happen, so you might as well forfeit."

The older boy's troubled face broke into a grin, "What? Forfeit to you? A little kid?"

Spencer couldn't help the smirk on his face, as he turned to his teammate's who had the same expression. No one got away with calling Ian 'little'.

They watched with amusement as Ian tensed up, the grin disappeared and he twitched uncontrollably.

The other boy noticed, "What? Did I strike a nerve? Is the poor, little kid going to run away?"

And that was it. Ian yelled out an attack, his beyblade whizzing dangerously into action, hitting his opponent's head on, and propelling it from the dish. The boy could only stare in surprise and horror as this took place, his mouth falling open into a gawk as his beyblade fell apart as his feet.

Boris was the only one who clapped as Ian stepped down; moving himself to the bench his team was on.

"That's 1 to nil, well done Ian. Next."

**o0o0o**

Jamie watched with interest, taking notes in a large red book.

Ian had done little wrong. He'd been slightly aloof, in the beginning, and could have finished off the battle a lot sooner. He frowned slightly, scribbling messily, he'd have to talk to Ian about making fun of the enemy.

But other than that, just for his own amusement, Jamie jotted down a not to remember to _not _make _any _sort of reference to Ian's height, that boy really was one for surprises. He smiled slightly from his seat in the front row, hiding it behind his book. Bryan was next, and he was bound to make a name for himself.

Jamie pulled a stray lock of red hair behind his ear, writing hurriedly. Why didn't Boris make this easy on him and let him get a laptop?

He sighed, hurriedly turning his eyes towards the match. They'd just launched their beyblades.

Bryan's beyblade moved as though it were gliding over the bowl instead of spinning, its movements were jerky, as if it were bumping into a solid object every time it turned.

Jamie watched with confusion for a few moments longer, before they moved to Bryan. The boy was standing like he usually would, there was no problem there. He seemed to be concentrating, if his furrowed brows were to be something to go by. The doctor's eyes rand down to Bryan's hands. He was clutching his launcher as if it were a lifeline.

Jamie shook his head trying to keep a smile off his face; Bryan was jittery.

Once Jamie had sobered up, he frowned deeply; he'd been worried about this. Bryan just wasn't one for performing in front of huge crowds, no wonder why his beyblade was acting that way!

Oh… Jamie could see a long cuddle session with Spencer in the future for the poor boy. He quickly wrote another note, carefully praying that Bryan would win this, and that he wouldn't go to Spencer later that night.

**o0o0o**

Spencer could feel his feet go numb as Tala moved to sit back down. He'd just won his match, having Bryan tie before him. Spencer could see the disappointment on his young friend's face as he'd shuffled back over to them.

Now it was his turn. Now he had to win.

The teenager he was facing looked to be a few years older than him, maybe one or two. He was tall and seemed too thin for his build.

"Are you ready?"

Spencer nodded, as Boris sent a knowing stare at him, turning to the other boy the next moment. He took a deep breath holding up his launcher expectantly. To Spencer's surprise the boy sent him a nod that he returned. It was nice to know that sportsmanship hadn't been completely forgotten.

"3, 2, 1! Go!"

Just like with Ian, Spencer's blade hardly wobbled as it hit the dish and spun to the very centre of the dish. He nodded to himself, that was it, bide his time, he had enough endurance and defense to take down this guy slowly.

But the other teen wasn't attacking. He was just spinning around the dish. Spencer could feel himself begin to sweat uncomfortably. Boris would have both their heads if one of them didn't attack soon.

He raised his eyes to glance at the other boy, and found him gazing worriedly at the dish too.

Spencer growled abandoning his original idea as Seaborg whirled at the other blader's blade. He dodged, rounding on Seaborg to attack the other. But Spencer saw it coming and his defense was up, forcing the other blade to bounce back.

Again he nodded to himself. It was all right. All he had to do was prod and defend. It was all right. He aimed to attack, again missing and being counter attacked. He smirked for no apparent reason. Spencer guessed it was a habit he'd picked up from Tala, it made his opponent growl and sneer, urging his smirk to widen.

The battle didn't last much longer; Spencer turned out victorious. The boy and himself shared another nod before they wandered back to their benches.

He nodded to Tala, who moved to stand, all four of his teammates sending him a congratulating smirk.

"There is no need to continue." He heard Boris say, and everyone's attention was on the aging man fast. "Team 13 have won all their battles, they will proceed onto the next round of the tournament."

Spencer felt the room turn cold, the dread welling in him directed towards the team they'd just beaten. He squashed any thoughts that ran into his mind about saving the other team somehow; that wasn't the way the Abbey worked. You won and survive or lost and were trod on.

Every boy for them self was the rule.

No… Every team for themselves, he corrected himself.

**o0o0o**

Again they strolled down the corridor, hands clasped between them. Neither had said a word since they'd left the battle room half an hour ago. Boris had given them that afternoon off, a… Prize so to speak for winning.

Spencer's gut felt as though it was being clenched, his chest feeling just as tight. He was supposed to quit this with Bryan. Boris was using this… What ever it was between them. It was just a strong friendship, he was sure of that.

"What do you think they're going to do to that other team?"

Bryan's voice cut through his thoughts, and Spencer blinked several times before answering, "He's probably going to punish them. The usual, you know?"

He saw Bryan nod, before he swung their hands slightly, obviously thinking of something he'd found amusing.

"I was nervous when I went up there." He flushed lightly, "I swear I heard the launcher crack."

Spencer smirked, "You looked it. But with the way you were attacking that guy… Someone would have thought you had a grudge against him." He chuckled at Bryan's put off glare, his eyebrows furrowed in a vain attempt to look angry. It only made Spencer's amused smirk widen.

A silence soon settled over them again, and soon after that they were in front of Bryan's door, with Bryan leaning up to peck Spencer's cheek.

"Come in and we can talk." Bryan invited.

Spencer nodded, yes… Talk.

**o0o0o**

"Sir, the four of them are ready."

"Good. Start one of them on another enhancer and another on the strengthener."

"Right sir."

Boris smirked at the blank monitor, his eyes widening maniacally. He'd get his money, he'd get his success. All he needed was new… Specimens.

* * *

**Fire: **I'm sorry! School's is going to and has me tied up, I have many, many assignments already…And before that I was (and am) going through a Harry Potter - Snupin phase... I'm just letting you know that I am still continuing my stories… There'll just be long breaks in between chapters… Sorry again…

But review please, I'd like to know what you think…

Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: **Read the Prologue…

**_Fire – _**Just quickly to_ Animefan44_: I have no clue… Sorry…

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As the tournament progressed, the number of teams participating decreased and eventually team 13 found themselves in the final round. They weren't surprised. They had had already discussed why they seemed to be the only group with bit-beasts, and had come to the conclusion that Boris knew they would win. It eased most of their doubts.

As he peered through a small window, Spencer couldn't help but notice the empty seats in the crowd and frowned darkly when he noticed Boris' smirking self talking to a guard. He was worried. A new set of rumors were quickly being passed around the Abbey.

"There are a good few boys missing." Spencer hummed in agreement, and moved to give Tala a proper look. The red head had to stand on the tips of his toes to see out the small window. Spencer sighed and sat down on a hard bench, absently watching Bryan's battle against Ian.

It was being said that Boris' experiments had taken a turn for the worst. For the students that lost anyway. A kid from the southern wing claimed he'd seen body bags being carried out of the Abbey. Others said they'd seen guards digging in the cemetery out the back of the building. There were more outrageous ones that Spencer simply wanted to laugh at, but ignored in favor of finding the truth. After all… It could be one of them that was going to be the next test subject.

Spencer really couldn't see the point in wasting finances on creating more serums. The one they'd been given seemed to be working fine and the only incident that had been because of it was with a boy who was allergic to something in the serum. So what was Boris working on?

They all looked up nonchalantly when Jamie bustled in with a small clatter, carrying a tray of food. It wasn't anything special and nothing like they used to have when they were younger, when Rhys was around and cooking for them: toast, burnt steak and a horrible looking pasta mix.

"You all didn't get to have breakfast this morning." Jamie said upon placing the tray on a table. "I'll be back in a moment, there's one more tray." True to his word, he was back a minute or two later.

They ate their meal slowly, savoring what they could. Ian wasn't game enough to try the pasta, and had ended up swapping it for half of Spencer's steak, much to the team's and Jamie's amusement.

"So, what's happening today?" Tala asked after none too gently throwing his fork and knife down.

Jamie took a moment to answer, tapping his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face as he read the clip board's contents again.

"Your match is at ten o'clock. You're versing team number 53." Jamie stared down at them, "You're the favourites to win, and I'm sure some of the other boys have picked up on your bit beasts; some of the other doctors have been badgering me about them."

"Is there a chance the team we're battling knows about them?"

"Yes, though it's small." Jamie's eyes returned to the clipboard, "The other doctors don't really talk to their kids."

Spencer noticed the distaste in the doctor's voice with a smirk. Before it disappeared with Bryan's question, "What's with the missing students?"

Jamie sighed his eyes flickering over to Ian, before hesitantly saying, "Boris is experimenting again." Their eyes dropped to the table, the room having fallen silent. "Only on the losers. So if you all keep winning and tying your matches you should be safe."

They nodded, still silent. Spencer shared a look of concern with Jamie, willing his eyes to stay away from Bryan. Of course, he failed miserably, and didn't miss the sad smile the doctor directed at him.

**o0o0o**

Boris couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he strolled to his rooms after the battle, his hands deep in his pockets. He knew he was being slightly vain, but… He truly was a genius. His prediction of team 13: The newly named Demolition Boys, being the national team was on the dot.

They'd performed brilliantly, completely dominating their opponents. Even shy little Bryan had near destroyed his opponent's blade. Boris believed it was because of his nerves rather than their orders that had made him perform like he did; Bryan had a problem with battling in front of huge crowds.

None the less, Boris' smirk broadened. He'd have to train them all out of their bad habits. This meant Bryan out of his shyness, Ian and Tala out of their eternal bickering, and Spencer of his protectiveness. He frowned, Bryan and Spencer… He still hadn't done anything about them.

He sat down with a thud, his knees hurting more than they used too as he rubbed them carefully and turned on his laptop. He was nearing 50, so it was no surprise for him.

Boris was quick to type up the boys' battles, mainly focusing on their weakest and strongest points. Greenaway was doing well with them. They'd be unstoppable by the following year's beyblade tournament if they continued with their steady progress.

A tentative assistant stuck his head threw the door, "Mr. Boris, sir?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Team 13 are in trouble, the guards say they were smart mouthing them."

"I'll be there in a moment."

**o0o0o**

"Keep still. You big baby." Spencer couldn't help but chuckle and tried to cease his squirming. But the coolness of the pad Bryan was using to clean his cuts wasn't helping him get any warmer. They were quickly quiet again as their doctor's rant started to grow louder.

"I swear! You all should know better! Especially you Spencer!" Jamie had been ranting for a good few minutes non-stop. He seemed to have forgotten that the guard had started the fight by grabbing Bryan by the collar of his shirt. Spencer couldn't help that he'd been ordered to look after the younger boy and the fact that the guard was utterly asking for what he'd given him.

"I mean… I want to hit most of them most of the time! But this is going too far! I wouldn't be surprised if you have broken his nose!"

During the fight Tala and Ian had been held back by Jamie, who had wound an arm around their waists, while the guard and Spencer (who wasn't looking too good either, with his swollen cheek and split lip) threw fist after fist at each other.

"It wasn't our fault." Ian said with a glare as Jamie paused to breathe.

"I know. But do you think Boris is going to care?" He quickly glanced over Spencer's face, taking a moment to inspect his lip before his hands moved to press against the purple areas around the fourteen year old's bared chest. He sighed, "I don't think you've broken anything." He said finally, motioning for him to put his shirt back on. Spencer did so instantly.

Tala had been mostly silent since they'd entered the doctor's room, and was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. "That guard better be fired. We didn't cheat, we wouldn't! How can he say we did?"

As his last word left his lips, the door opened to reveal a smiling Boris. They stood in a straight line their facial expressions blank.

"Well, well, well boys. I must commend you. You've managed to break Mr. Curros' jaw." Spencer withheld his wince, that would have been when Bryan had tripped the man and he'd collided with the stone wall. His punches couldn't do that much damage. Or at least he didn't think so.

Boris' gaze swept over them and Spencer heard Tala shift, "He accused us of cheating, sir." The Abbey's director eyebrow rose, "We… He accused us of cheating and grabbed Bryan. None of us were going to stand for it, but…" Spencer caught his gaze momentarily, "Spencer was the one that actually fought with him. The doctor held us back."

"I can see that, Tala." Spencer forced himself to remain still as Boris leant down to examine his lip and cheek. He hummed idly before moving away. "You boys will take the rest of the day off. I am not going to take your prize for winning the tournament away," He paused, turning to leer down on them, his hands clasped behind his back, "Tomorrow you will wake an hour earlier, I expect you all to complete double your usual training regime."

Spencer could feel his insides sink. There was no way they were going to be able to do that. Boris had to know that. They barely managed the regime they had now.

He could tell Tala was on the verge of complaining, struggling to keep his mouth shut and keeping his opinion to himself. Spencer began to pray that he would. He didn't think he was up to doing much more training, especially with their punishment, in fact he wasn't feeling too well as he was right then and there and he'd only been standing for a few minutes!

Boris left with a smirk and a quiet laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon boys, congratulations."

**o0o0o**

"It would be best if you stayed in here with me today Spencer. You can barely stand up, let alone walk to your rooms."

Spencer could do little else but nod as Bryan led him to the bed. His brain was pounding against the insides of his skull, and his lip had gone numb. He was thankful Tala and Ian had left before they'd gotten into their rants properly.

"You should have let him be, idiot."

Spencer could not reply as he practically collapsed on the bed.

Bryan continued with a glare, "I can look after myself. You should worry about your own well being, not mine all the time." All Spencer wanted to do was sleep, or at least tell Bryan to shut up. He really couldn't take much more noise. But he hummed anyway, regretting it instantly. "I mean it!"

He winced slightly, and was glad when Bryan seemed to notice his condition. Spencer watched as Bryan's expression softened before he stood up and hesitantly threw the extra blanket over Spencer. Spencer had the inkling that Bryan was nervous with Jamie in the room. Much to the blonde's amusement, the doctor was watching them with barely concealed interest, most of his face hidden behind his blue clipboard.

Bryan quickly pecked his cheek, "Sleep, you big lug. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He threw a nervous glance at Jamie, and left, shutting the door quietly.

All was silent for a moment, and Spencer sighed, his eyes falling closed tiredly.

"Uh ah, don't you dare fall asleep. I'm not going to have you getting a concussion." Spencer groaned quietly. His head _really _hurt.

It was silent for a few moments.

"You aren't going to take my advice are you?"

Spencer ignored the doctor, having realized that speaking made his head's pounding near unbearable. He was quick to snap his head up (regrettably so) as Jamie poked him in the ribs, on one of his bruises.

"Spencer, don't go to sleep."

He wouldn't… He tried not to.

"Spencer!" After a particularly hard poke Spencer was awake again, his eyes straining to stay open, "Talk to me. It'll keep you awake."

"Whatever."

Jamie sighed, "That's a start. But moving on to some important news, I'm sure I'll be able to get you a day off in a week or two. Would you come with me to the police station?"

Spencer blinked stupidly, "What?" He wasn't in the condition to be thinking at all.

"Police Spencer. Remember, I went to them?" Jamie really did want him awake, the blonde realized grudgingly. He sat up, careful not to knock his head around too badly, before Jamie told him all about the meeting.

* * *

**Fire: **Holy hell, it feels like I haven't updated this in ages! And would you look at that? I haven't! Sorry for that, but between my homework and assignments and my Harry Potter craze, nothing Spencer/Bryan-ny has come to mind…

Anyway… Hope you enjoyed this chapter (no matter how shortish it is) and please review…


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade or its characters, though I do own all OCs such as Jamie, Rhys and Sargeant Davies... 

I apologise for all spelling and grammar mistakes, unfortunately my proof reading isn't fantastic...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The street was a bustling with people: old men, young men, young girls and their mothers shopping from store windows, families and homeless people, though even they seemed happier than most of the people Spencer had ever interacted with. Still, they continued to walk and laugh and smile and Spencer couldn't help but feel out of place, like he didn't belong. Was this really what life outside the Abbey was like? He almost wanted it.

It was snowing faintly, the white powder easily caught in Spencer's blonde locks before it melted, trickling down his face, making him wipe it away hastily. He was getting soaked. But he didn't mind, he'd felt colder in his room at the Abbey during winter, when the wind found it's way through the smallest of cracks and not even the extra blanket Boris had allowed every boy to have protected him from the chill. He had things to distract him from it.

Spencer clutched his jacket close, pulling it around himself tighter as the wind picked up and would have threatened to blow him away, had it not been for his larger-than-normal size. True to his word, Jamie had found time for Spencer to come with him to talk with the police, having made up a lie that Spencer's injuries from the fight with the guard were much worse than what he'd anticipated. Spencer didn't understand what Jamie was going to do when he returned that night with nothing to report with, but he shrugged the worry off. That was Jamie's problem, not his, though he had to admit; Jamie was far nicer than most of the other doctors.

Spencer almost jumped from the shock of having a truck honk its horn. Out here was definately nothing like the Abbey! Spencer felt the frown on his face dig deeper as he looked up at Jamie with a glare as the red head's snickers continued to fall from his lips. They were still audible from behind his wool covered hand, "Sorry." He chuckled, still smiling, though it seemed saddened, "You really haven't been out of the Abbey in a long time, have you?"

Spencer shook his head, a frown still firmly set on his face, "I can't remember the last time I was outside of its walls."

This was too strange. There were too many adults, and far too many women to be normal to him. Spencer couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a female anything, bar the dog that had some how gotten into the Abbey a year or two ago. It was strange to see women around him. It was also alien to him to see kids cry, smile, run around or to be called and hugged with so much love that anyone watching could feel it. Spencer almost felt jealous of them.

He felt Jamie tug on his green, thick jacket, directing him further south, Spencer guessed, before they came to a stop in front of a house made from stone. "Careful of the steps, they're usually slippery."

Spencer nodded, his frown now confused more than annoyed, "I thought you said we were going to the police?"

"I didn't think you'd feel comfortable with the authorities around," The doctor had begun to rummage around in his small bag. Spencer thought he made too much noise, almost as much as Tala and Ian when they were both sick of each other.

"This is my home." Jamie made a pleased sound when he finally pulled out his keys and noisily opened the door, the rattling of the keys against the door reminding Spencer of his month in solitude, waiting with his heart beating so hard he thought it was about to leap from his chest. He'd always thought the guards did that on purpose, monsters that they were.

As Jamie swung the door open and stepped inside, Spencer was almost hesitant to step inside. The warm air inside the house had hit his face, warming his chilled cheeks and nose. He managed to enter with Jamie's call, tugging at the snake-like scarf wound around his neck as he did so.

The house was warm. Spencer hadn't ever felt this warm. As he scanned the room, slowling taking in all the pictures on the walls and balanced on and in the display cabinets, Spencer couldn't help but wonder if this was what a real home was like. He'd kept up with cold front, only allowing it to fall for a moment when he couldn't help but ogle what seemed to be an elaborate collection of salt and pepper shakers in two of the older looking display cabinets. There had to be a hundred different pairs! Spencer managed to tear his eyes away from a particularly strange pair (they seemed to be two dancing pigs, though Spencer was sure they also resembled cows), to take in the furniture in the room. The armchairs and lounge were old, tattered in some places, but seemed to be comfortable. The rest of the room was a mix of oranges, browns and creamy yellows, and Spencer almost wished he wouldn't have to leave, it felt so homey.

"This is him, then?" Spencer's head snapped to attention as his ears caught the deep voice, his face deceptively blank as he spotted a large, balding man in a blue uniform. He was old, but he had a much kinder looking face than Boris. Perhaps it was because he was smiling a smile that didn't remind him of the many icicles hanging from the Abbey's roofs.

But there was another man beside him and Jamie, and Spencer felt his heart speed up, almost racing: A man with dark brown, messy hair, golden brown eyes and his being in a wheelchair. His head snapped to Jamie again as the doctor spoke, unable to resist taking second and third glances at the man in the wheelchair.

He saw Jamie nod, "Yes, this is Spencer." He motioned for the teen to sit down, which he did with little hesitation, "Spencer this is Sargeant Davies. I told you about him, remember? And this is Rhys, I believe you already know him."

The blonde nodded slowly, feeling stupid and as though his voice had run off. It seemed to have a good reason to have been silent though: Rhys was alive.

_Rhys_ was alive.

Spencer couldn't tell whether he felt more excited than hurt, or more hurt than excited. It was common knowledge that the used-to-be cook had disappeared without warning soon after he and his friends been handed over to Dr. Roberts. The disappearance of the adult most precious to them had hurt them all very deeply. Roberts had hinted that he'd deserted them, repeating it several times a day. But Tala, Ian, Bryan and himself had refused to believe that; Rhys wouldn't have left them there if he could have helped it. He'd been far too kind. Almost subconsciously they'd begun to think of him as dead; Their hearts hurt less when they thought about him like that. Sometimes Spencer was sure he could tell what hurt the most though.

But the sight of the man they'd made dead, practically forced themselves to _forget _about, made Spencer's mind reel, tilt and want to fly loose from his head. Why was Rhys here? Spencer eyed the wheelchair discretely. Had someone tried to hurt him? To kill him off? With all the crazy experiments and that serum, Spencer wasn't doubting that the idea was completely crazy. Not with how Boris had become.

"Not very socialable is he?" He heard Davies comment. Spencer sent a cold stare his way.

Jamie was looking nervous and waved away Davies' question, before wringing his hands again, "Rhys was hurt by Boris, I found him on the street bleeding to death and took him to the hospital. He wouldn't tell the authorities what happened, until now." He explained. Spencer hadn't thought he'd been showing his confusion.

However, he nodded slightly, "Right." So he hadn't left. But he had been hurt. And now Jamie was alerting the authorities of what was happening. Suddenly the thought of living outside the Abbey wasn't sounding too bad. If he had his long time surrogate father around.

He couldn't wait to tell the others! That meant Rhys hadn't abandoned them, he hadn't forgotten them and he most certainly wasn't _dead_. Spencer could almost hear Tala's rant as he thought about it. His eyes came to rest of Rhys again.

Rhys was looking very serious, before his frown turned into a grin, not-unlike the ones he used to offer them as small children, "So... I heard Bryan and yourself have become close. He's your boyfriend now, no? Was I right, or was I _right_?" He turned to Jamie, slapping his bottom with a grin on his face, causing Jamie to squeak and turn bright red, "Am I a genius or what?"

Spencer felt his cheeks heat up at the display and the accusation, no matter how much he forced the blood away from his face. He felt a slight feeling of deja vu as he allowed the corners of his lips to quirk up, the tiniest bit, "He's not my boyfriend."

**o0o0o**

Bryan frowned as he kicked the door open to their training room casually, his hands buried in his midnight blue jacket's pockets deeply as peered into the room, emerald like eyes lighting up with confusion as he realised Spencer wasn't there either.

"Shut the door! There's a breeze y'know!" Bryan did, frowning down at Ian as the smaller boy grinned at his obvious dislike to being ordered around. "Looking for your boyfriend?" He sung the last word, still grinning like the little lunatic he'd created himself to be.

"Be quiet!" Bryan spat back, his cheeks now splattered with pink. He glanced around the room again, taking in Tala's slack form on a seat, where he'd fallen asleep. The oportunity seemed far too good to miss. Bryan couldn't help the feeling of sadistic glee he felt swell inside him as he slunk over to his friend. Grinning much like Ian still was, he pushed Tala over enough to cause the red head to fall from the bench, swearing and cursing like only he could as his head collided with the metal seat. Bryan could hear Ian's loud cackles as he himself snickered into one of his hands.

Tala loomed over him, "Why'd you do that? Spencer's not around to amuse you so you push others around? I should - Stop laughing, it wasn't funny!" Bryan couldn't help the snickers that came from his as Tala bounded after a still roaring Ian, both of them too preoccupied with either annoying or killing the other to realise that Boris was probably watching them.

Bryan quickly calmed and watched with amusement as Tala pinned Ian to the cold, stone floor, his lean self sitting on top of the younger boy's back as Tala's hands threatened to rip Ian's hair out, all the while, Ian was still cackling and grinning.

As the noise went down, Bryan called out to them, "Have you seen Spencer anywhere today?"

Tala shook his head as he continued to glare at his shorter teammate. Ian didn't, "Jamie said something about taking him out to see a doctor about something, but I don't really know where to." He paused, fingering his bottom lip absently as he sat on a cool bench, looking much more like the innocent child he was supposed to be, "You don't think he meant out of the Abbey, do you?"

Bryan couldn't place Ian's expression as being one emotion. The younger boy's eyes seemed to light up with the possibility that Spencer had managed to get himself out of the Abbey for the first time in years. He ran the idea by Tala who told him to 'shut up' and pushed him from the bench, starting another fight.

Bryan ran the thought through his mind a couple more times. He hadn't really thought about it too much, not since he was younger. He'd eventually given up on the idea of seeing the family he remembered having a long time ago. Perhaps they'd also forgotten about him, or died, like Rhys had done. Had Jamie taken Spencer to see family? He'd seemed completely healthy last night to possibly need a doctor.

"What's going on between you two anyway?"

Bryan's eyes snapped up from the floor, focusing on Tala's serious face, "What d'you mean?" He asked, taking a seat on the metal bench opposite Tala and Ian; Spencer would find him eventually.

Tala's face took on an exasperated look, "I mean you two spend too much time with each other for it to be normal. You were cold to him for a little bit after our time in those rooms, but you quickly changed when it came to him. It took you longer to start being remotely nice to us," Tala gestured between Ian and himself exaggeratedly, "Hell, some of the other boys in the East wing hardly talk any more after their time in solitude. You two seem closer than when you were torn apart."

"Nothing's going on between us." Bryan huffed, feeling his face heat up, "We've always been close, and I can't stay angry at Spencer for long."

"Why were you angry with him?" Ian asked, innocently, looking confused in an almost adorable manner.

Bryan's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Why had he been angry with Spencer? It wasn't as though he hadn't wanted to be around him, it wasn't that the blonde had sent him into that lonely cell. Spencer had dealt with the same thing from what he'd gathered. Except... Something else had happened. He'd heard the doctors murmuring about it. Spencer had had something done to him, something out of the ordinary. Perhaps the thought of Spencer not talking to him had made him jealous? He quickly dismissed the idea and glared at Ian, "I just was! It's none of your business-"

"Did you have a lover's tiff?" Both Ian and Tala snickered at the idea.

"No!"

Tala smiled slyly, "Oh yeah? Why has your face gone red, then?"

Bryan resisted the urge to pummel both their head into the stone floor as they again broke into a symphony of snickers and cackles. He glared harder, before standing up with a huff and stomping to the door, planning to head to his room. He could still hear their racket when he slammed the door shut.

"Idiots." He mumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor as he walked. He almost fell down with shock when black boots invaded the long stretch of boring grey stone he'd been eyeing.

"Bryan, I'm surprised you didn't join Spencer on his trip." Bryan's back immediately straightened as his arms fell to his sides. Boris smiled twistedly down at him, "You two are usually inseperable."

Bryan's face didn't display the confusion he felt, or the fear trickling into him. Was Boris going to punich him? His and Spencer's good night kisses hadn't been hidden from the cameras outside his room. Still... He refused to cringe under the gaze of the Abbey's owner as he continued to stare down at him, "Tell Spencer I wish him a full recovery, the next time you see him Bryan." The teen stood stone still, causing Boris to smirk as he continued on his way. Boris' chuckle practically glued him to the spot.

**o0o0o**

Boris' eyes narrowed from behind his red goggles, as he came to a stop behind several guards, each sitting in front of a set of monitors and a keyboard. Most of the blinking lights around the dark room were red, though the blinking green light to Boris' left didn't draw his attention any more. It simply meant their most prized possession wasstill within their clutches.

"Has Dr. Greenaway returned?" He demanded, eyes swooping over the four men in front of him.

The one furthest to his right answered, "He has sir. A young boy was with him."

Boris nodded, "Were they carrying anything? Bags, papers?"

The man nodded, "Just a small sling bag."

The old man nodded, calling for the guards to continue doing their good work. He needed to talk to Dr. Greenaway about Spencer and Bryan's closeness. He _still _hadn't done anything about it. Voltaire was going to be visiting within a matter of weeks, though this time without his grandson, and he couldn't risk the old man's funding on two teenage boys who wouldn't ('couldn't' would probably be the better word, Boris acknowledged) stay away from each other. He saw a flicker of red hair pass the corner in front of him, almost lazily picking up his pace to follow him.

**o0o0o**

Rhys had rolled himself to a window and was staring out of it almost longingly. It had been a long time since he'd been able to go outside, even longer still since he'd seen Spencer. The kid had grown that was for sure. He seemed to be developing more muscle than Rhys had seen any other boy do, faster too considering Spencer was only thirteen, if he remembered correctly.

Still... No longer was Spencer the scrawny boy he used to sneak extra dessert to after an already large meal. He had always been mature, but now he seemed, almost grown up, talking to the police like he had.

Rhys sniffled a bit, and scrubbed at his eyes in aggrivation. Damn it! He was far too much of a softy at heart, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, not even Jamie. He sighed and pushed his right wheel around turning so he could head towards the kitchen. He'd missed those boys, every single day.

Vaguely, he found himself wondering if Ian was still the annoying little smart-ass he'd been when he was first introduced to him. And if Tala still had his overly large mouth. Bryan, he smiled slightly, would most likely grown up a lot. Rhys couldn't see him without that adorable blush and grin upon his face.

He sighed, almost sorrowfully. Even though Spencer hadn't directly told them, Rhys had seen that Spencer had been through too much in his thirteen years of life. He wasn't supposed to know what it felt like to be belted up when he made the smallest mistake, or to accept it with a frown and later and shrug or tired smile. No kid should.

Boris was going to pay. For turning his and many of the other boys he'd grown to know well into supposedly emotionless drones, for threatening Jamie and killing off the boys employees unlucky enough to come into contact with the old geezer and he was most definately going to pay for putting Rhys in his wheelchair.

That bastard was going to get it. His boys were going to be the old man's undoing.

* * *

**Woffy: **I'm sorry for leaving this story for so long... BUT! I am continuing, just haven't been motivated as of late... But I would like to thank Nara Rei, who made me realize just how long it's been since I have updated...

Anyway... Give me until the next chapter to get into the groove of things... I had to reread my own story that's how much I couldn't remember... But I have ideas for the next few chapters, its getting them down that's the problem, stupid writer's block! -waves fist angrily-

Review please...


End file.
